Empreinte
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Une empreinte. L'Empreinte d'un duo craint et respecté de tous, celle de deux jeunes hommes fous et bien trop bons dans leur métier pour leur propre bien. Celle des deux enfants qu'ils ne sont plus mais qu'ils cherchent à être encore. Et celle, le temps de quelques jours, de deux amants. /SOUKOKU/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

 **Je suis toujours autant amoureuse de l'univers de Bungou Stray Dogs et ce soir, je vous retrouve pour le début d'une mini fic sur un couple qui déchaîne les passions parmi les fans de la série: le Soukoku. Alors qu'on se mette d'accord tout de suite, cette histoire est simplement partie d'un gros délire et n'a pas vocation à être vraiment prise au sérieux même si j'ai souhaité retranscrire l'ambiance polar noir de l'animé tout en l'intégrant de façon logique aux événements s'y étant déroulé (je vous laisserai découvrir tout cela en temps voulu ;)! J'espère réussir cet objectif même si au départ l'idée était simplement de coucher sur papier des scènes que je trouvais plutôt cools entre nos deux partenaires improbables et attachants. **

**Quand je parle de mini-fic, j'entends par là que celle-ci ne fera pas plus de 4 chapitres; je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'étirer cette histoire sur le long-terme et au contraire je pense qu'il est plus intéressant pour profiter de l'ambiance générale de cette fiction de la condenser en seulement 4 grosses parties, car oui, bien évidemment en contrepartie celles-ci seront plutôt longues :) J'estime que le lecteur a besoin d'un temps pour être captivé par ce que l'auteur lui présente, or, si les chapitres sont trop courts eh bien le timing est manqué et on en ressort frustré et ce n'est pas mon but!**

 **...**

 **Je me rends compte que je parle beaucoup trop pour pas grand chose, peut-être suis-je un peu nerveuse malgré la légèreté, presque l'insouciance de ce petit projet? Je l'ignore, mais il est inutile de m'attarder plus que nécessaire à mon avis. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Partie 1: Ivresse.**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et moite dans le bar où ils avaient élus domicile ce soir-là, une lumière jaune ocre emplissait l'espace et provenait uniquement d'un immense lustre rappelant ceux des bars de western, une odeur de transpiration mêlée à de l'alcool s'élevait dans l'air en même temps qu'un air de musique jazz le tout entrecoupé de quelques éclats de rire semblables à des coups de fusil : graves, rauques, imbibés de liqueur et certainement d'une multitude d'expériences troublantes ou illégales, le genre d'endroit où quiconque d'un peu trop naïf ou imprudent ne pouvait pas faire plus de trois pas avant de se faire descendre ou au moins accosté par quelques types un peu trop protecteurs de leur territoire. D'ailleurs le ton commençait à monter près d'une table de 6 où l'un des membres, visiblement contrarié d'avoir perdu sa mise au poker était actuellement en train de provoquer le vainqueur et contrairement à ce que le bon sens ou la prévention voudrait dans une société encadrée, ici chacun laissait faire soit par désintérêt ou même amusement comme si voir deux types régler leurs comptes dans le bar ou la rue à cause d'un désaccord avait quelque chose de divertissant surtout s'il s'agissait du gars contre qui vous aviez déjà perdu une partie de carte.

Chuuya adorait cet endroit, son ambiance jazzy oscillant entre le classieux et le morbide d'un roman noir, ce siège au comptoir qu'il martyrisait à force de le bidouiller pour qu'il soit à sa taille, les verres à vin gravés de deux B entremêlés : l'un blanc l'autre bleu, rappelant le nom de l'établissement, établissement qui d'ailleurs honorait son titre avec de nombreux tableaux ou photographies représentant divers races d'ours : du ridicule à lunette en passant par l'énorme grizzly, tout y passait à tel point que même l'abominable homme des neiges avait le droit à sa peinture… Juste à côté des toilettes.

Et, trônant fièrement au dessus des bouteilles de vin, whisky et autre liqueurs plus ou moins fruitées, une sculpture reprenant de façon très réaliste la géométrie faciale de cet animal à l'exception peut-être des poils bleus qui agrémentaient ce travail pourtant minutieux et détaillé. Le Blue Bear était l'essence même de pourquoi le jeune homme était satisfait de sa vie de mafieux : un job bien payé qui le logeait et le nourrissait sans trop de contrainte, la possibilité de gravir les échelons et de se retrouver dans les petits papiers des politiciens alors qu'il avait à peine le droit de vote, le respect des autres membres et de ses rivaux avec un pouvoir aussi puissant que le siens et puis le luxe de pouvoir poser son cul chaque soir sur une chaise trop petite pour découvrir un nouveau vin en compagnie de son partenaire et d'une bonne musique jazz, le tout sans se faire emmerder par qui que ce soit pour le sang sur ses gants ou la clope qu'il portait au bec. Tout cela avait quelque chose de jouissif pour lui qui se sentait un peu comme un enfant qui découvrirait des tas de plaisirs pour la première fois après qu'on l'ait forcé à grandir.

C'était presque glaçant de vérité et donc à mourir de rire pour lui qui, aujourd'hui, se sentait vraiment important. Et en vie.

 **-Eh George, un autre verre !** Beugla-t-il à l'encontre du barman qui essuyait le comptoir avec son torchon.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard et lui en resservi un presque dans la seconde, habitué qu'il est à voir défiler divers poivrots ou autres jeunes comme lui prêts à consommer sans forcément avoir l'âge.

 **-Tu devrais ralentir sur le vin mon petit Chuuya, ça va te monter à la tête plus vite que tu ne le penses.**

Le tableau de la soirée aurait put être parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu cet abruti de Dazai assis sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, ses grandes jambes croisées et sirotant son scotch en faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre avec un petit sourire satisfait, le même qu'il avait à l'encontre de ses victimes suppliantes. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui jamais Chuuya ne l'aurait invité, après tout l'autre était un peu le petit chouchou du boss de la pègre depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, toujours à le mettre en avant et à louer ses incroyables capacité comme si c'était une qualité de ne ressentir aucune émotion en tuant dès l'âge de 9 piges… Le brun pouvait aisément se payer ses verres lui-même et les partager en compagnie de qui il voulait, que ce soit les lèches-bottes prêts à tout pour se faire bien voir en omettant le fait que le poulain de la mafia portuaire s'en contre-foutait sévèrement de leur gueule ou même de femmes dont il avait pu goûter les caresses il y a déjà quelques années. La faute à sa belle gueule sans doute : avec ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air d'ange farceur contrastant avec son unique œil aux reflets incendiaires, l'autre camouflé derrière des bandages parfaitement noués autour d'une tignasse brune hirsute oscillant même quelque fois sous un drôle de roux auburn, presque mystérieux.

D'aucun pourrait penser que Chuuya éprouvait une certaine forme de jalousie à l'égard de son collègue et connaissance de toujours, mais si autrefois cela avait déjà pu lui traverser l'esprit (quand il était encore un adolescent triste et en proie à ses émotions) désormais ce dernier ne lui inspirait plus qu'un agacement très prononcé saupoudré de mépris et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, d'une certaine forme de nostalgie mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Le genre de type qui éveille en vous des sentiments contradictoires sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ou l'assumiez.

Non, clairement, s'il avait pu se passer de son rictus moqueur et de ses commentaires à deux balles, croyez-le chers lecteurs que notre ami en aurait été bien satisfait.

 **-Toi la grande perche je t'ai pas sonné, estime-toi déjà heureux que je te paie le verre !** Répliqua Chuuya, vexé que ce dernier l'ait renvoyé à sa petite taille et à sa mauvaise gestion de l'alcool.

Dazai rit, tout en portant la boisson à ses lèvres non sans lui adresser un énième sourire transpirant le foutage de gueule, en même temps qu'est-ce qu'il espérait : il s'agissait du gars qui passait son temps à sauter du haut des gratte-ciels pour « voir ce que ça faisait », pas étonnant qu'il soit peu impressionné même par ses colères pourtant réputées pour être particulièrement terrifiantes.

 **-J'avoue…** Répondit-il finalement après avoir prit une gorgée, **je te trouve bien gentil avec moi aujourd'hui, normalement c'est moi qui aurait du te le payer après ce que tu as fait et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'as fait ? T'as eu très peur pour moi ?**

Il mima une tête de chiot en même temps qu'il terminait sa phrase et cela agaça encore plus le rouquin.

 **-Tu rêves abruti, c'est juste pour que le patron me lâche un peu la grappe, à t'envoyer sur des missions dangereuses tout en pensant que t'es en sucre et il était hors de question que je prenne pour tes conneries de tout à l'heure sur le pont.**

 **-Dois-je comprendre que tu as eu peur que je meure ?**

 **-Non au contraire j'aurais bien aimé ! Par contre le patron beaucoup moins et alors là ça me serait retombé sur la gueule, fais pas comme si t'ignorais que t'étais sa petite poule aux œufs d'or qui canarde tout le monde.**

 **-Très jolie métaphore, t'es sûr de pas avoir manqué ta carrière ?**

 **-Va te faire foutre.**

Dazai eut un rire presque cristallin, trop innocent pour lui, comme si le fait qu'il ai frôlé la mort i peine deux heures n'était rien de plus qu'une routine, ce qui au sein de la mafia n'était pas totalement faux mais tout de même, il dégageait une sorte d'euphorie presque malsaine dans ce monde qui se voulait de noirceur, une aura à la fois lumineuse et pourtant si… Etrange, si mystérieuse qu'elle le rendait fascinant. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, Chuuya avait toujours eu l'impression que son camarade portait un masque : aussi bien lorsqu'il s'amusait à tirer sur des cibles avec son premier _Colt M1911_ qu'en l'utilisant pour faire un trou dans la tête de quelqu'un, constamment, avec qui que ce soit et dans n'importe quelle situation, le rouquin avait toujours eu le désagréable sentiment que ce dernier n'était pas honnête et qu'il cachait quelque chose dans les tréfonds de son âme, quelque chose dont même lui n'avait peut-être pas conscience.

Il se souvenait bien de toutes les remarques qu'il avait entendu à son égard pendant l'enfance, quand lui faisait de la peine par ses colères ou ses crises de larmes, Dazai dégageait déjà cette aura obscure du haut de ses 1m30 avec son bandage sur l'œil, sa peau pale et cette façon qu'il avait de dévisager tout le monde comme si tout cela constituait pour lui une attraction dont il avait saisi le mécanisme sans en posséder les rouages. Une sorte d'enfant aussi bête que savant, qui savait tout mais ne comprenait rien et qui pouvait aussi bien passer une journée entière à faire de la balançoire qu'à s'appliquer pour trancher correctement la chair avec un couteau suisse. Qui se penchait au dessus des fenêtres et poussait un cri d'exaltation en se demandant ce que ça ferait s'il chutait : s'il crierait ou si au contraire il resterait muet jusqu'à l'impact… Et d'ailleurs quel bruit ça pourrait bien faire, celui de la rencontre entre son corps et le bitume 30 mètres plus bas? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, lui, si c'était le cas ?

Chuuya avait beau le détester cordialement depuis des années et ne jamais manquer une occasion de lui cracher dessus, force était de constater que sa présence faisait quand même partie de son paysage personnel depuis plus de 10 an : pour lui, Dazai avait toujours été là, avec ses sourires moqueur et ses bandages sur la tronche. Et s'il avait déjà pu le voir piquer une tête dans le fleuve ou sauter du toit de quelques immeubles, jamais il n'avait songé à la possibilité qu'un jour toutes ses tentatives portent leurs fruits, ayant l'intime conviction que toute cette fascination pour le suicide n'était rien de plus que de la mise en scène pour faire son intéressant et de surcroît susciter chez lui des sensations fortes qu'il avait toujours peiné à éprouver.

Il se rappelait bien de son regard lorsqu'ils avaient 10 ans, quand le sien était souvent brouillé de larmes de rage ou de tristesse, celui de son comparse semblait perpétuellement vide de toutes émotions, comme s'il ne ressentait rien ou plutôt comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui n'avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt ou sens. Même lorsqu'il riait et faisait preuve de sa légendaire excentricité, il y avait toujours cette drôle d'impression, un peu amère, que Chuuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel à ses yeux et qu'il aurait eu exactement la même devant un film ou un livre.

Pour lui qui avait toujours été spontané, à la limite de l'hyper émotivité à tout le temps réagir par la colère, les insultes et les coups, cela relevait presque du mythe.

Un truc incompréhensible, qui hantait certainement bien trop ses pensées.

C'en était là de ces pensées, alors qu'il observait à la dérobé son partenaire tout en terminant son verre de rouge d'une traite. La boisson vint titiller chaudement sa gorge avec délice avant de se loger dans son estomac, y provoquant une brûlure indescriptible qu'il lui tira un petit rire en même temps qu'un tournis : il le savait, que malgré son amour immodéré pour les bonnes bouteilles il ne tenait pas l'alcool et que deux ou trois verres suffisaient généralement pour le rendre saoul : la faute à son gabarit ingrat principalement, lui qui avait grandit si vite et qui s'était finalement comme arrêté en cours de route pendant que tous les autres finissaient par le dépasser pour le surplomber complètement une fois adultes….

Dire qu'i peine 5 ans c'était lui qui mettait sa tête sur celle de Dazai pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en le traitant de microbe, aujourd'hui ce dernier pouvait bien se servir de lui comme d'un accoudoir sans que cela n'ai l'air choquant outre mesure. Et cela l'énervait. Prodigieusement.

Son début d'ivresse aidant, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume et de mélancolie après s'être remémoré toutes ces choses ayant façonné leur enfance, une bien étrange période finalement dont il tirait autant de souvenirs morbides et déplaisants que funs et plutôt uniques. Ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme conneries quand même étant ado… Et puis leurs premières missions en partenariat aussi, dès l'âge de 15 ans, la naissance du double noir, quant ils furent chargés de kidnapper un riche homme d'affaire étranger pour lui soutirer 1000 Yens : aujourd'hui cette somme aurait de quoi provoquer l'hilarité chez eux en comparaison de ce qu'ils pouvaient détourner désormais, mais comme première vraie mission en duo pour la Mafia Portuaire tout cela avait quelque chose d'assez drôle et, il n'oserait jamais le verbaliser, de touchant également.

Et Chuuya se prit à espérer, alors que le vin se mêlait petit à petit à son sang, que Dazai en pense la même chose. C'était bête mais après tout, le brun était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'un ami d'enfance. … Il n'en revenait pas de toutes les conneries que l'ivresse parvenait à lui faire ressentir. Et malgré le fait qu'il sente la pente de ses pensées devenir glissante, cela ne l'empêcha pas de recommander un autre verre sous l'œil faussement moralisateur de Dazai.

 **-Je te préviens je te porte pas jusqu'à chez toi, si tu finis par terre tu pourras te démerder pour rentrer !** S'exclama-t-il en commandant lui aussi un autre verre.

Chuuya faillit recracher sa gorgée d' _Alps Wine_ , soudain saisi d'une sourde colère.

 **-T'es qu'un putain d'ingrat !** **Je t'ai sauvé la vie y'a à peine 2 heures et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Si j'avais su je t'aurais laissé faire trempette dans le fleuve les mains et les pieds attachés, ça m'aurait évité d'entendre tes remarques à la con et de te voir siroter ton putain de… De truc là !**

 **-C'est du whisky.**

 **-On s'en fout, je suis ton sauveur tu devrais être en train de me lécher les bottes à l'heure qu'il est espèce de débile suicidaire.**

Dazai eut une moue qu'il jugea horripilante, alors qu'il lui prenait les mains et s'exclamait d'un ton niais, la bouche en cœur :

 **-Ô grand Chuuya, mon très cher partenaire, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir libéré de ces effroyables chaines qui entravaient mes pieds et mes mains, grâce à toi je suis libre de pouvoir déguster ce verre qui je le sais ne pourra jamais être détrôné dans mon cœur tant il représente la vie que tu as pu me redonner en tuant ces trois types avant qu'il ne me balance dans le fleuve ! Sache que désormais je ne cesserai de te remercier pour ton extrême gentillesse et que je ferais preuve…**

 **-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!**

Les joues rouges de colère et de honte, Chuuya dégagea rapidement ses mains de celles brûlantes de Dazai alors qu'il sentait les regards de quelques clients sur eux, certains même avaient un sourire moqueur ou carnassier qu'il eut la furieuse envie de leur faire ravaler à coup de manipulation de gravité mais il n'en fit rien, se concentrant sur la saveur piquante du vin en ruminant contre cet abruti qui lui servait de partenaire, hilare. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester quant il faisait ça, à agir comme un authentique illuminé qui ne saisissait pas l'atmosphère et qui de surcroît emportait les autres avec lui dans ses délires qui se révélaient parfois même bien plus problématiques que juste gênants, combien de fois s'était retrouvé à devoir l'accompagner dans des soirées ou des missions qui dégénéraient à cause de son attitude provocatrice quand ce n'était pas lui-même qui se créait ces situations tout seul. Bizarrement (et assez inquiétant d'ailleurs), Chuuya remarquait qu'il se trouvait très __trop__ souvent embarqué dans ses plans foireux sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire ni même la possibilité d'y couper.

Il devrait songer à être plus ferme la prochaine fois en lui mettant directement son poing dans la tronche.

Mais à l'instant, le jeune mafieux était bien trop concentré sur la saveur épicée du vin sur son palais pour vraiment y trouver l'énergie, sans doute avait-il encore dans son dos la brûlure du regard des autres clients et pour lui qui accordait beaucoup d'importance à la façon dont il pouvait apparaître devant les autres, se faire ridiculiser par Dazai qui de surcroît parvenait par on-ne sait quel moyen à se faire respecter malgré son attitude de gamin avait quelque chose de terriblement agaçant.

Et alors qu'il reprenait une énième gorgée en se pourléchant les lèvres, Chuuya se rendit compte que ses pensées tournaient en rond… Autant que sa tête lui tournait. Cet imbécile de Dazai allait le rendre fou et il ne supporterait pas une singerie de plus de sa part.

 **-T'es complètement con !** Lui cracha-t-il alors que ce dernier sirotait tranquillement son verre, imperturbable, **et t'as même pas l'air d'être si affecté que ça à l'idée de…**

 **-De mourir ?**

Dazai l'avait coupé assez brutalement mais d'un ton très doux, alors que ses idées et ses propos devenaient de plus en plus décousus, lui avait l'air parfaitement maître de ses moyens et son unique œil le fixait d'un air aussi brûlant que plein de clarté. Et alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, Chuuya se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un de tout sauf sain d'esprit, de complètement déglingué même… Mais qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ça et qui en jouissait même. Plus glauque tu meurs. Et justement en parlant de ça…

 **-En quoi ce serait si grave ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça faisait, j'ai jamais manqué de mourir en étant enchaîné.**

Chuuya sentit son estomac se nouer devant sa déclaration si calme, pragmatique. Il se demanda soudainement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, comment cela se faisait que son partenaire soit à ce point obsédé par sa propre mort quand il avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises se foutre complètement de celle des autres et même de celles qu'il provoquait. Même un rire dément au moment d'exploser le crâne de quelqu'un aurait été plus rassurant finalement, car on aurait pu simplement le caser dans la catégorie des psychopathes confirmés et traiter son cas en conséquence, mais là… Rien. Les seules fois où le rouquin avait pu observer une émotion sincère et spontanée chez lui était lorsqu'il faisait des conneries comme précédemment et que ça le faisait marrer ou qu'il se mettait lui-même en danger au point de finir parfois couvert de blessures très graves quand il ne risquait pas tout bonnement et simplement sa vie en se jetant du trentième étage.

Il se souvenait d'une journée étant gosses, ils devaient avoir quoi… 10 ans peut-être ? Ils s'étaient amusés à voler la moto d'un citoyen lambda et avaient roulés dans la ville en ne respectant aucunes règles de sécurité si bien qu'ils avaient finis par avoir un accident en percutant les barrières d'une zone industrielle et projetant leurs corps sur plusieurs mètres : pour lui qui conduisait le choc aurait du être bien plus violent mais il avait limité les dégâts en se servant de son pouvoir sur la gravité et s'en était sorti avec quelques égratignures tout au plus et une grosse frayeur. Dazai en revanche avait été projeté sur le côté pendant le dérapage du bolide et avait roulé sur plusieurs mètres de bitume avant de percuter des caisses métalliques. L'image était inscrite dans la tête de Chuuya comme de l'encre sur du papier. Elle le hantait encore en rêve aussi, parfois. Mais lorsqu'il s'était précipité vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux en voyant sa bouche et son front ensanglantés et son bras droit tordu dans un angle improbable, Chuuya avait assisté à la scène la plus dérangeante qui lui ai été donné de voir, et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pensait pas avoir vu chose plus malsaine : Dazai, allongé par terre, son visage enfantin et angélique couvert de son propre sang, le bras tordu et l'un de ses os formant une grosse bosse en dessous de sa peau, les yeux humides de larmes… Et son rire clair, presque innocent. Il pleurait de rire. A s'en étouffer. Alors qu'il venait de subir un violent choc physique et émotionnel, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort douloureuse et brutale, son ami riait jusqu'à en laisser couler des larmes. Chuuya se rappelait s'être dit, durant cet instant, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Et à 18 ans, avec un coup dans le nez et du jazz tournant dans ses oreilles, le jeune homme savait que c'était toujours le cas.

Il soupira, reportant son regard sur son verre pour se donner du courage et constata avec dépit qu'il était déjà presque vide. Sans qu'il ne sache si cela était du à ses souvenirs ou à l'alcool (il lui en attribuerait l'entière responsabilité plus tard), Chuuya se tourna vers lui pour lui souffler, l'air presque triste :

 **-Je te jure... Des fois je te comprends pas.**

L'autre releva la tête, l'air presque surpris.

 **-On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse mais je sais pas, j'arrive pas à voir ce que tu cherches, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce tu tiens à ce point à provoquer ta propre mort ? T'es pas malheureux non, t'as tout ce qu'on voudrait tous et t'es clairement le plus fort dans la mafia alors pourquoi tu…** Il eut un hoquet, **pourquoi tu cherches… ça ? Et puis c'est quoi ce truc justement ?**

Sa dernière question n'avait pas vraiment de sens et pourtant, Dazai l'avait parfaitement comprise comme si elle s'était révélée aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Et bien malgré lui la question l'amusa autant qu'elle lui provoqua un léger trouble. Que recherchait-il exactement? Essayait-il de prouver quelque chose et si oui à qui? A lui-même? Se prouver qu'il était bien vivant, mais si oui pourquoi faire ? Le jeune homme n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt particulier à vivre, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce monde, dans cette ville, dans cette organisation… Quel était son but, avait-il au moins une quête, quelque chose à accomplir ?

Pourquoi lui était-il vivant plutôt qu'un autre et pourquoi tout le monde sauf lui semblait craindre la mort ? La mort… Une bonne amie qui ne voulait pas de lui comme amant. Cette entité aux pouvoirs immenses qu'il n'avait jamais pu qu'effleurer lui-même tout en lui faisant des milliers d'offrandes. Qui le fascinait, l'obsédait mais qui en aucun cas ne le terrifiait. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Dazai rêvait de voir la mort, dans ses rêves elle se présentait sous la forme d'une créature splendide au regard envoûtant et à la silhouette hypnotique et il avait mit du temps à comprendre qu'i n'avait jamais été le seul à la percevoir de cette façon. Longtemps, il s'était cru étrange, différent, tout en se demandant pourquoi sa propre interprétation lui semblait si claire et pleine de sens. Avant de se demander si finalement, ce n'était pas les autres qui s'aveuglaient à cause de leur crainte insensée, entretenue par le reste du monde : un peur viscérale nourrie depuis la nuit des temps et qui pour il ne savait quelle raison avait prit de plus en plus d'importance, au final, Dazai s'était mit à penser que ce qu'ils trouvaient étrange ou dérangeant chez lui renvoyait à leur propre peur, une peur que lui n'avait pas et qui nourrissait la leur.

Une peur grotesque, pathétique. A en crever de rire.

Au fond, le jeune homme se plaisait à penser qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne et surtout pas cette entité supposément maléfique, après tout qu'avait-elle de si horrible que ça, pourquoi fallait-il à tous prix l'éviter ? Qu'ils aillent dire ça aux dépressifs qui ne pensaient qu'au jour où leurs cœurs cesseraient de battre pour mettre fin à leurs souffrances par exemple ! Dazai lui n'était pas dépressif, non, il ne ressentait pas suffisamment d'émotions pour ça. Il en éprouvait même tellement peu qu'il cherchait désespérément chaque jour une raison de continuer à vivre. Etait-ce par simple provocation vis-à-vis de la mort, comme pour jouer au jeu de celui qui craquerait le premier et irait dans les bras de l'autre ? Etait-ce pour ces quelques instants de rire et d'ivresse qu'il partageait avec Chuuya, Rango ou Odasaku le soir, autour d'un verre et d'une musique jazz ? Qu'importe, l'essentiel était que pour l'instant, il se sentait… Presque satisfait d'être en vie. Et puis, ça aurait quand même été dommage de manquer la tronche du rouquin à ses côtés alors qu'il attendait désespérément une réponse avec l'air d'un chaton curieux. Pour un peu, Dazai le trouverait presque mignon.

Il avait toujours adoré le provoquer, depuis qu'ils étaient gosses le brun avait très vite cerné la personnalité impulsive et caractérielle de son partenaire : susceptible, rancunier, vulgaire, revanchard et combatif qui se couvrait toujours la tignasse avec un chapeau trop grand pour lui et ne manquait jamais une occasion de distribuer des coups ou d'au moins piquer une grosse colère… Pas de doute il y avait chez lui ce petit quelque chose d'excitant à titiller, surtout pour un malicieux comme lui.

Et nul doute qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il anticipa une moquerie de sa part en beuglant :

 **-Et sois sérieux deux minutes ! C'était une vraie question donc me sors pas une réponse de merde comme t'en as l'habitude.**

Dazai eut un drôle de sourire, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent vraiment. Puis il s'étira en faisant craquer ses muscles dans un roulement d'épaules avant de finalement lâcher, presque avec un pessimisme paresseux :

 **-Parce que comme ça je me sens vivant.**

Il leva son verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé et dont les deux derniers glaçons se battaient en duel au fond de sa liqueur ambrée, y noyant son regard et du même coup les sens de Chuuya. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop ce que Dazai essayait de lui dire avec cette phrase, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens mais cette révélation lui paraissait aussi évidente qu'insensée… Digne de son partenaire en quelque sorte.

 **-Mettre une balle dans la tête de quelqu'un, détourner de l'argent, annuler les pouvoirs d'une personnage un peu trop dangereuse, faire des rapports au boss de la mafia après m'être soigneusement lavé les mains… C'est juste une routine finalement, j'ai beau faire des choses que les gens jugent horribles ma vie est pas plus passionnante que celle d'un employé de bureau : tout se ressemble, tout est pareil et les missions ont beau être dangereuses elles finissent toujours plus ou moins de la même manière.**

 **-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? Je sais pas t'as…** Chuuya se lécha les lèvres en signe de réflexion, **nos missions sont quand même vachement variées et pas vraiment de tous repos, t'as l'air d'oublier facilement toutes les merdes dans lesquelles on s'est foutu et pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures.**

- **Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver.**

 **-Non mais même ! Et puis, t'es chargé de l'entrainement d'un gosse prodige, grâce à toi il va devenir un des membres les plus influent de notre organisation, tout le monde a pas cette chance hein…**

Il gardait toujours cette petite pointe d'amertume dans la gorge à l'idée que le boss lui faisait assez confiance pour former double-noir et faire des missions à hauts risques mais pas pour former un apprenti. Dazai eut un léger soupir.

 **-Akutagawa ? Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, c'est un gosse sensible. Il en est même pas au quart de son potentiel.**

 **-Bah justement, je te signale que c'est ton rôle de lui enseigner tout ça monsieur je-sais tout mieux que tout le monde.**

 **-Ouais mais…**

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **-ça me fatigue.**

Chuuya crut qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa propre salive devant une telle absurdité ou le frapper tellement il était insupportable.

 **-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu te plains que ta vie est pas passionnante et deux secondes plus tard tu me sors que quand t'as des responsabilités et des trucs importants à faire ça te fait chier ! Mais tu..**

 **-Bah quoi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir la flemme de travailler.**

 **-T'es qu'un gosse immature ! Franchement je sais pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule depuis tout à l'heure alors que tu le mériterais espèce d'abruti.**

 **-Le fait que ta notion d'équilibre soit assez limitée à l'heure actuelle et que tu risques probablement de te faire mal tout seul en essayant de me toucher ?** Le taquina Dazai en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air goguenard.

Chuuya se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf, les disputes avaient pourtant toujours été fréquentes entre eux et ce, depuis plus de dix ans, mais ce soir l'attitude de son partenaire le mettait dans une rage folle : cette éternelle nonchalance, cette façon qu'il avait de tout prendre à la légère même ses questions les plus sérieuses et sincères, le fait qu'il dise ne pas parvenir à se sentir vivant autrement qu'en risquant sa vie… Bordel avait-il seulement conscience que lui était un pilier de l'existence de beaucoup de monde ? Que le môme qu'il entraînait avec une sévérité proche du désintérêt ne cessait de s'entraîner pour tenter de briller à ses yeux ? Chuuya le croisait parfois dans les salles d'entraînements privées de la mafia portuaire et clairement le gosse lui faisait peur : non pas qu'il se sente en danger avec lui bien au contraire, mais Akutagawa ne semblait pas tenir compte de sa santé fragile et passait des heures à taper dans des sacs de sable ou à perfectionner son pouvoir à un niveau tel qu'il s'en rendait malade.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à prendre les faibles en pitié et si le jeunot n'était pas capable de mesurer ses pouvoirs et son admiration pour Dazai et bien c'est qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et jamais Chuuya ne viendrait prendre la défense d'un miséreux en train de chouiner parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'attention de la part de son mentor. Cependant… Comment Dazai pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre, d'exister ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Et lui dans tout ça ? Chuuya ne savait pas trop où se placer par rapport à son partenaire de toujours, il avait beau l'insupporter et lui donner de furieuses envie de meurtre 364 jours par an, force était de constater que malgré ses coups de gueule… Double Noir restait un duo dans lequel il était fier d'être et formait en tout une aventure dont, bien malgré lui, il était devenu dépendant. Il s'amusait bien plus aux côtés de Dazai durant leurs missions à hauts risques et responsabilités que lorsqu'il était envoyé en reconnaissance ou pour aller exécuter sommairement quelqu'un d'un peu dérangeant pour leurs affaires. Là au moins Chuuya se sentait utile, les responsabilités ne lui faisaient pas peur bien au contraire et puis… Il y avait quelques fois où le rire et l'adrénaline primait sur les engueulades. Ils formaient plutôt une bonne équipe… A leur manière.

Alors entendre de la bouche de ce même partenaire qu'il ne trouvait pas sa vie passionnante, malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient chaque jour, lui laissait un goût amer et poids sur la poitrine autrement plus lourd que celui du vin. Et dont il refusait d'admettre la signification. La connaissait-il vraiment au fond ? Avait-il seulement songé à ce bain d'émotions contraires qui flottaient dans son cœur ?

Ses propres pensées lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Ou peut-être était-ce le trop plein d' _Alps Wine_ qu'il avait descendu à une vitesse indécente… Oui, c'était probablement juste ça. Dans les deux cas le reconnaître serait une humiliation alors… Autant partir sur quelque chose qu'il avait déjà pu vivre et dont il était presque habitué plutôt qu'un territoire inconnu et terrifiant, dont il ne maîtrisait aucun code. Encore moins si le visage à moitié momifié et étrangement fascinant de son partenaire venait d'y faire une place.

Ce dernier sembla remarquer son trouble car il haussa les épaules et balaya l'air d'une main presque comme s'il souhaitait chasser cette discussion trop sérieuse pour lui et son immaturité constante, il posa son verre non finit, remis sa veste sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans lui rappeler d'un air malin :

 **-Oublie pas de payer.**

Non, définitivement, Dazai était le type le plus insupportable et incompréhensible qui pouvait exister.

(…)

Lorsqu'il poussa non sans une certaine maladresse la porte du Blue Bear, la rue était déserte. Les flaques d'eau se brouillaient sous les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'écoulaient du ciel et étaient éclairées par les lampadaires et leurs lumières trop criardes, un pauvre chien galeux faisait les poubelles du resto d'en face et l'on entendait au loin les sirènes hurlantes de la police de Yokohama, rappel d'une ville et d'une criminalité ne dormant jamais. Et aucune trace de Dazai.

Ce dernier s'était semble-t-il volatilisé, aucune trace de pas sur le bitume, pas même l'odeur flottante d'une cigarette fraichement grillée, rien. C'était comme si son partenaire avait disparu. D'aucun aurait pu croire qu'il s'était éclipsé comme un voleur après leur discussion et que ce dernier en avait tout de même été perturbé malgré son masque d'insouciance et son insolence à lui en claquer une en pleine tête et c'était certes l'hypothèse la plus probable étant donné qu'il était passé maître dans l'art des coups en douces et autres décisions surprises, prenant les autres totalement au dépourvu. Lui-même s'était déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois. Mais bon, aussi bourré soit-il, Chuuya gardait quand même dans un coin de sa tête le nombre de fois où Dazai lui avait joué de sales tours et clairement, celui n'était pas le plus original de son répertoire.

 **-Tu peux descendre le macaque ? Ou je dois appeler la fourrière pour qu'ils t'embarquent et te fassent passer la nuit en cellule en compagnie de tes animaux préférés ?**

 **-T'oserais pas !** Entendit-il au dessus de sa tête qu'il venait juste de recoiffer de son fidèle chapeau.

 **-Je vais me gêner !**

S'avouant vaincu, Dazai sauta du toit de l'enseigne pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds juste à côté de lui en éclaboussant son pantalon, la mine boudeuse.

 **-C'est bon on peut y aller ou t'en as d'autres encore des tours comme celui-là ?**

 **-C'est pas juste ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner que j'étais là haut ?**

 **-Je suis peut-être ivre mais pas débile comme toi pauvre tâche ! Cette blague tu me l'as déjà faite y'a 2 semaines tu pensais que j'allais pas m'en souvenir ?**

 **-Bah…**

En réponse à sa provocation, Chuuya lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes, appréciant de l'entendre geindre sous la douleur.

 **-T'es pas sympa… -Non, maintenant ferme-là et file-moi ton briquet.**

Ce dernier se renfrogna mais lui tendit néanmoins l'objet qu'il se dépêcha de saisir pour allumer sa cigarette : c'était probablement la chose qui le détendait le plus après une telle succession d'évènements et d'émotions, il ne se souvenait plus très bien quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé mais il se rappelait en revanche de la façon dont il avait obtenu sa première cigarette, en compagnie de Dazai encore une fois Ils s'étaient amusés à ramasser les mégots pour en récolter les feuilles de tabac restantes avant de les assembler pour former une espèce de roulée qu'il avaient ensuite allumé avec une misérable allumette : le goût avait été infect et ils avaient tous deux vomis leur bile après ça mais ils avaient tellement ris de leur bêtise que Chuuya rangeait directement cet évènement dans la catégorie des bons souvenirs. Est-ce que Dazai le considérait également comme tel ? Après leur étrange conversation de tout à l'heure il n'osait pas le lui demander… Lui qui n'hésitait pourtant pas à l'insulter et lui foutre une ou deux peignes en pleine poire se voyait totalement désemparé à l'idée de simplement poser une question sur leur première clope… Il allait bel et bien finir par se demander si le problème ne venait pas de lui finalement. Déjà que leur communication oscillait entre la fluidité et l'absence de connexion… Attend, venait-il vraiment de comparer leur façon de dialoguer avec un réseau internet ou téléphonique ? _Ok_ , il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et de dessaouler rapidement.

Ils marchaient depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes dans le désert de la rukelle quand soudain, Dazai se mit à pousser un petit cri plaintif en s'approchant de lui :

 **-Tu me laisses en tirer une ? S'il-te plaaaaaaaaaîîîîît…**

Il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits et les lèvres faussement tremblantes en signe de quémande, ses mains jointes en signe de prière, il ressemblait à un mélange entre un chiot abandonné et une drama-queen. Il le fit dégager d'un mouvement tout en lui tendant la cigarette de sa main gantée, ignorant la légère chaleur qui avait prit place sur ses joues.

 **-Arrête tes conneries un peu, tu peux pas demander simplement comme tout le monde ou t'es toujours obligé d'en faire des tonnes?**

A croire qu'il allait faire un malaise s'il ne faisait pas au moins 3 fois par jours une blague vaseuse, une imitation des plus parodique ou même des actions complètement hors-sujets et de surcroît souvent inappropriées voire totalement débiles. Ce dernier capta la réelle interrogation derrière l'apparent agacement et lui répondit, tout en soufflant lentement la fumée grise hors de ses lèvres pour qu'elle se fonde avec les quelques gouttes de pluie :

 **-Si je faisais ça, je serais rien de plus qu'un homme ordinaire comme le monde en possède des milliers d'autres rien que dans Yokohama.**

 **-En quoi c'est si mal d'être ordinaire et de pas avoir de caractéristiques bizarres ?**

 **-Je vois pas l'intérêt de vivre alors, si t'existes pas un peu différemment aux yeux des autres ou de toi-même quel est l'intérêt de continuer à te réveiller tous les matins ? Autant avaler une boite de somnifères tout de suite.**

Il lui avait répondu avec un tel naturel, la fumée de la cigarette l'enveloppant presque comme une étreinte alors qu'un sourire quasi mystique s'était imprimé sur ses lèvres et que son profil était masqué par les bandages, que cela en devenait presque terrifiant. Presque autant que le constat qui s'imposait à lui : il n'avait rien à répondre, pour contre-argumenter sur ce discours si étrange.

Si…. Logique.

Alors il se contenta de lui reprendre la clope du bec, pour tirer dessus à son tour et tenter d'oublier que toutes ces élucubrations de maniaque suicidaire lui étaient apparues presque sensées le temps d'une seconde. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir… Et de prendre un dernier verre avant pour être sûr de s'assommer et d'oublier tout ça.

Alors qu'il marchait le jeune homme se laissa happer par le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le bitume, les quelques éclaboussures que cela provoquait parfois lorsqu'il ne remarquait pas une flaque d'eau et l'écho qui se répercutait dans toute la rue lorsque son talon entrait en contact avec le sol : c'était à la fois un son relaxant et quelque peu terrifiant : en effet, ainsi concentré sur le seul bruit qu'il produisait il occultait tout le reste et semblait ainsi seul au monde, dans ce quartier, dans cette rue, dans sa vie aussi finalement.

Car les mafieux avaient beau faire équipe entre eux et entretenir un semblant de vie sociale, leur métier ne leur permettait pas de construire une quelconque stabilité relationnelle que ce soit amicalement ou sentimentalement parlant : la plupart de ses connaissances étaient des collègues que Chuuya ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler des amis et quant aux sentiments cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté de femmes et d'ailleurs les rares relations qu'il avait entretenu par le passé n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps et s'étaient souvent limitées à des corps à corps passionnés plus qu'à un partage de sentiments. D'ailleurs cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas senti la brûlure d'un baiser sur ses lèvres ou sa peau ? Le contact de quelqu'un effleurant son corps autrement que par des coups ? L'Alcool aidant, le jeune homme se sentit soudain en manque, de ces petites choses qui vous faisaient vous sentir beau, désirable, brillants et peut-être même important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il doutait sincèrement qu'un jour une tierce personne ai pu éprouver de l'amour à son égard, du genre à vous faire éclater le cœur rien qu'à la vue de l'être qui l'occupait nuit et jour, lui-même d'ailleurs n'avait jamais éprouvé cela pour personne et bien qu'il n'en éprouve pas particulièrement l'envie, parfois, ces petits désirs venaient le titiller et lui rappeler cette solitude à laquelle il était condamné de par son statut social et son métier.

Sans en être triste, cela lui fit néanmoins un petit pincement désagréable à l'estomac dont il se sentit légèrement honteux. Il était un mafieux et un criminel merde, pas une collégienne en attente du prince charmant ! Est-ce que Dazai éprouvait ce genre de chose lui aussi ? Vu son amour pour les jolies filles il avait déjà du se sentir en manque de gestes de tendresse ou de désir mais pour ce qui était de l'amour, avait-il déjà envisagé sa vie auprès d'une femme qui l'aimerait et dont il comprendrait les sentiments ? Sans pour autant parler d'amour après tout il s'agissait de Dazai, le type incapable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, qui s'amusait à se jeter d'un pont au moins deux fois par jours et qui était d'un égoïsme absolu… Le genre incapable de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit mais qui pouvait pourtant faire preuve d'un romantisme presque fleur bleue auprès de certaines demoiselles, combien de fois l'avait-il vu s'extasier sur le charme d'une femme y compris dans des gangs rivaux ou même des policières ?

Est-ce que lui aussi, parfois, éprouvait-il ce genre de faiblesse typique du genre humain et dont il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être entièrement rattaché ?

Lorsque son regard croisa malencontreusement celui de son acolyte alors qu'il lui repiquait sa cigarette d'un air moqueur, Chuuya réalisa soudain qu'il pensait beaucoup trop à lui et à ses sentiments, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas y avoir réfléchit plus que cela auparavant et ce malgré les très nombreux soirs où il avait finit au bar en sa compagnie avec un coup dans le nez. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de si spécial pour que son esprit embrumé ne cesse d'y revenir depuis ces quelques heures. Dazai se sentait d'ailleurs étourdit d'amusement, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son partenaire mais une chose était certaine : il était troublé et pas qu'à cause de l'alcool, à force de le voir et le revoir ivre depuis leurs 15 ans le suicidaire savait reconnaître les émotions qui pouvaient le traverser lorsqu'il picolait un peu trop, généralement ce dernier s'énervait encore plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée et cela finissait en bagarre avec lui ou un type quelconque dont il n'avait pas digéré une remarque, très souvent d'ailleurs il se retrouvait à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, non pas que cela ne soit pas amusant de voir Chuuya tout défoncer en poussant des beuglements de rage envers la terre entière avec des insultes comme ponctuations pour chacune de ses phrases mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à repasser derrière lui pour réparer ses conneries après coup et puis au fond, le rouquin ne méritait quand même pas de finir dans un tel état, l'humiliation était déjà suffisante selon lui.

Et surtout quel intérêt ? Il lui assurait déjà pleinement le spectacle en tenant à moitié debout ou en baragouinant des phrases sans aucun sens tout en pestant contre lui et son sourire moqueur.

Au fond Dazai n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus pour s'amuser.

Ils marchèrent en silence pour le reste du trajet, se laissant l'un comme l'autre bercer par le bruit des quelques gouttes s'écoulant sur les dalles de la ville tout en savourant la chaleur réconfortante des lampions éclairant les quelques enseignes encore ouvertes, un peu comme des phares au milieu d'une tempête en mer, celle perpétuellement agitée qu'était Yokohama, le berceau du crime où nageaient bon nombre de requins prêts à tout pour servir leurs intérêts et s'enrichir, tuant sans pitié les quelques malheureux poissons se trouvant sur leur route.

La métaphore avait de quoi faire sourire et pourtant elle était on ne peut plus véridique : combien de types y compris des camarades s'étaient noyés ou fait dévorés par gourmandise, à cause de leur appétit pour l'argent, la gloire ou le crime leur ayant fait oublier que quelle que soit leur soif ils n'iraient pas bien loin s'ils ne savaient pas bien nager dans les eaux troubles de la ville si particulière. Une ville pourrie, puante, où l'on ne devait pas sortir une fois la nuit tombée si l'on tenait à la vie et où certains quartiers étaient carrément devenus des sanctuaires infranchissables où l'on devait au minimum payer de sa vie pour en sortir, une ville où l'on ne sortait jamais vraiment de ses profondeurs en fin de compte, on survivait en inspirant parfois de grandes goulées d'air en espérant un jour atteindre des eaux plus douces.

Pour eux deux comme tant d'autres criminels, la solution s'était rapidement imposée à eux comme une évidence : quitte à rester à jamais embourbé dans cet enfer, autant faire en sorte d'en maîtriser les moindres courants et d'ainsi, en toute discrétion et subtilité, s'y faire souverain. Il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas savoir que c'était la mafia qui gérait Yokohama, des trafics alimentaires en passant par les combats clandestins, la drogue ou la prostitution leur organisation n'était jamais bien loin et si dans leurs cas ils étaient assez bien placés dans l'organisation pour éviter de prendre en charge les affaires les plus dégradantes ou indignes de leurs talents, pour beaucoup d'autres qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'alternatives ils se voyaient embarqués dans des affaires criminelles infâmes mais payées suffisamment pour pouvoir s'assurer un appart avec de l'eau et de l'électricité et le tout pendant 3 mois avant qu'ils ne se fassent buter et qu'on ne les remplace. C'était ainsi que la machine avait toujours fonctionné et avait été semble-t-il construite en même temps que la ville, elle en était au final le rouage principal et c'était ironiquement son fonctionnement qui la faisait tourner le tout dans un subtil jeu d'équilibre.

Le bruit de son mécanisme semblait bercer chaque soir les habitants, agrémenté de pas solitaires résonnant sur des dalles humides comme les leurs en ce moment. Ce soir, seuls dans les rues éclairés par quelques lanternes crépitantes, leurs longs manteaux humides de pluie et la poitrine brûlante à cause de l'alcool, ils nageaient dans ces eaux troubles avec une aisance presque naturelle. Grisante.

Unique. Qui leur appartenait et dont ils osaient même être fiers.

Chuuya glissa sur une flaque et Dazai lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, étrangement le rouquin se sentit en paix à l'idée de savoir son acolyte auprès de lui pour le retenir. Il ne sut d'ailleurs vraiment pourquoi mais ce dernier ne le lâcha que quelques mètres plus loin, l'empêchant ainsi de retenir cette drôle de fièvre montant à ses joues et jusque dans son crâne.

 **-Tombes pas** , lui souffla le brun d'un ton moqueur près de son oreille, **ça m'embêterait de te reconstruire la face**.

 **-La ferme.**

Perdait-il l'esprit ? Venait-il vraiment de sentir ses reins le brûler en écoutant sa voix dont l'écho semblait se répercuter à l'infini contre ses tympans ?

 _Je suis ivre…_ Se disait-il pour la centième fois au moins.

Il était ivre oui. Certainement. Mais pouvait-il affirmer que cela lui avais déjà effleuré l'esprit les quelques cinquantaines de fois précédentes ?

Il n'osait pas tenter d'y répondre et de toute manière son esprit était bien trop brumeux pour ça. N'empêche… Dazai avait le sourire de celui qui a une idée derrière la tête et souvent c'était aussi celui où s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sale tour. Il n'aimait pas ça.

 **-Tu me parles mal Chuuya… Moi qui suis pourtant si gentil.**

 **-Le jour où t'entendras quelque chose de sympa de ma part et surtout pour toi je veux que tu me butes, ça voudra dire que ma santé mentale se sera trop détériorée. Tu voudras bien faire ça pour moi ?**

 **-Ce sera avec plaisir.**

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent après ce pacte mine de rien assez lourd de sens tout en titubant à moitié : même si Chuuya était clairement en état d'ébriété assez avancé et que sans Dazai il n'aurait probablement pas retrouvé le chemin de son appartement, ce dernier devait tout de même ressentir les quelques légers effets de l'alcool sur son organisme, ce qu'il embrassait d'ailleurs avec joie : il aimait bien cet entre-deux, où l'on n'était pas encore bourré mais plus très sobre non plus, encore conscient des détails de chaque chose et assez éclairé pour tenir une conversation pleine de sens mais néanmoins légèrement euphorique, léger et presque porté tendrement comme du coton. Une drôle de sensation intermédiaire que le suicidaire chérissait de tout son cœur et qu'il se faisait un plaisir de provoquer avec une certaine maîtrise à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au Blue Bear, sachant d'avance que son partenaire franchirait copieusement la ligne avant même de le comprendre.

Ils passèrent devant une enseigne et Chuuya lui dit d'un ton cynique :

 **-Tu te rappelles quand on avait 14 piges et qu'on a aterrit dans ce karaoké moisi ?**

 **-M'en parles pas, je veux plus jamais retourner là-dedans !**

 **-Pourquoi on y avait été déjà ?**

Dazai pouffa.

 **-L'alcool te rends sénile en plus d'être con ? On s'était fait engueuler parce qu'on avait foiré une mission et on avait voulu boire un verre pour oublier mais aucun bar n'a voulu de nous même ceux en lien avec la Mafia, alors on a été ici et on a chanté des génériques de séries télés ringardes.**

 **-Mouais, j'crois plutôt que j'ai voulu l'enlever de ma mémoire tu vois ?**

Chuuya n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler une telle humiliation pour eux, les ados promis à un grand avenir au sein de la pègre et finissant leur soirée dans un karaoké pour geek...On aurait vraiment dit le début d'une mauvaise blague. Celui-là il le rangeait donc selon sa propre logique dans la catégorie des souvenirs… Mitigés, était-ce un souvenir rendu drôle avec le temps ou toujours aussi naze ? Il ne saurait le dire et pourtant, il ne put retenir un sourire presque nostalgique que son acolyte partagea également.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne protestèrent donc lorsque Dazai se mit à chantonner un air de dessin animé dont ils auraient été chacun incapables de dire le nom mais qui, sur l'instant, leur parut être la meilleure musique du monde. Tantôt ils restaient bas, tantôt ils s'amusaient à pousser quelques notes de façon plus aigüe et bien évidemment assez fausses non sans accompagner le tout de quelques éclats de rire complètement stupides. Ils se cognèrent dans une poubelle et la renversèrent en plein sur la route, ce qui augmenta leur hilarité et finit par réveiller un voisin qui leur beugla depuis sa fenêtre :

 **-Eh c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Fermez-la ou je viens vous faire bouffer ces déchets !**

 **-Cause toujours papy !** Le provoqua Dazai en ne daignant même pas relever la tête pendant que Chuuya dressait son majeur dans sa direction.

Ils se sentaient comme des adolescents, des gosses qu'ils n'avaient au fond pas vraiment eu le temps d'être.

C'était bien. Un peu triste au fond, mais bien. Grisant même. Unique.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'au terme de cette incroyable reprise qu'ils réussirent à atteindre l'immeuble du rouquin, ce dernier habitait un petit quartier discret où se battaient en duel trois pauvres enseignes dont deux gérées par la mafia et qui abritaient toutes sortes de pratiques douteuses, le dernier étant un restaurant très fade mais qui par chance faisait livraison à domicile et qui par conséquent lui avait déjà sauvé la mise un paquet de fois. Après avoir passé les derniers mètres à rigoler en sa compagnie, Chuuya se sentait plus léger : néanmoins les interrogations qui l'avaient habité ce soir-là restaient présentes dans son esprit et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti à certains moments ne s'était pas dissipé et sembla lui revenir violemment à la figure alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à clore cette virée entre acolyte… Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un moment unique cette fois-ci alors qu'ils avaient déjà finis leurs soirées de cette manière un nombre incalculable de fois (quand Dazai ne le laissait pas simplement cuver à même le sol), peut-être était-ce à cause de son assassinat qu'il avait avorté quelques heures plus tôt et dont il avait vu le plaisir dans les yeux du brun, peut-être parce que ce dernier lui avait confié brièvement ses ressentis vis-à-vis de la mort et à quel point il en était fasciné, obsédé même, presque autant que son désir d'être unique et de vivre dangereusement qui se situait à la limite de l'étrange voire du dérangeant.

Et puis tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces choses qu'ils s'étaient rappelés… Tout ce que Chuuya avait oublié d'omettre, encore une fois à cause de l'alcool évidemment… Il se sentait... Perdu, un peu confus même et une étrange amertume vint s'abattre sur lui en même temps qu'une sensation indescriptible de légéreté.

 **-Tu vas réussir à monter tes marches tout seul ?**

Putain, il en ratait vraiment pas une ce con.

 **-Tu me prends pour qui sale merdeux**? Lui cracha-t-il dessus.

 **-Pour un rouquin trop petit avec un grand chapeau ridicule et qui a un petit coup dans le nez !**

Son rire était moqueur, plein de vice et de farces un peu comme celui d'un arlequin et pourtant, durant quelques secondes il sonna aux oreilles de Chuuya comme une mélodie très claire. Puis son amour propre prit le dessus, rendu peut-être encore plus à fleur de peau à cause du vin… Peut-être.

 **-Mon chapeau n'est pas ridicule !**

 **-Tu veux rire t'as vu la tête que ça te fais ? Tu peux pas vraiment aimer ces trucs là, si ?**

 **-Et pourquoi pas?**

 **\- Ca doit forcément cacher quelque chose, tu perds déjà tes beaux cheveux roux ?**

 **-Je t'emmerde tête de con !** S'écria-t-il rageur en l'attrapant par son imper tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds avec déséquilibre, **t'es qui pour juger mon style vestimentaire avec ton sparadraps sur la tronche? On dirait une momie qui a pas finit son rituel alors t'as rien le droit de dire sur comment je m'habille, donc tes remarques de merde tu les gardes pour ta sale gueule et tu laisse mon chapeau et mes cheveux tranquilles compris!?**

Sa réaction était exagérée et complètement ridicule, il le savait, seulement à l'instant Chuuya avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi vexé et blessé par une remarque sur son physique et pourtant Dazai passait son temps à se moquer de lui et de sa passion pour les chapeaux, mais ce soir étrangement la remarque n'était pas parvenu à dépasser le stade d'amertume au fond de sa gorge. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs au bord de l'implosion, il avait beau tenter de se pincer les lèvres le rouquin devinait aisément qu'il se retenait de ricaner comme une hyène, de plus, il ne quittait pas son regard des yeux et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Car Dazai avait toujours eu un regard perçant, c'était un fait avéré depuis qu'ils étaient gosses : le brun de ses yeux presque noirs donnait à son regard un ton très profond, abyssal presque, dans lequel on avait l'impression de se perdre si l'on y restait fixé trop longtemps. Et là, Dazai semblait visiblement vouloir communiquer via cette arme, l'une de ses plus grandes d'ailleurs.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence avec pour seule musique le bruit des gouttes se fracassant depuis le ciel, lui toujours énervé et son comparse le sourire aux lèvres, cependant quelque chose se dégageait de ce dernier, quelque chose de différent, comme si l'atmosphère avait changé. Soit il délirait complètement soit Dazai avait perdu l'esprit, mais ce sourire était inhabituel et même un petit peu gênant.

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me sourire comme ça ?**

Le brun le dévisagea un petit moment, quelques secondes tout au plus mais qui lui semblèrent des heures : son regard s'était fait noir et pourtant une drôle de lueur y brillait comme si les quelques lanternes présentes dans la rue avaient élu domicile au fond de ses yeux, il avait ce fameux sourire en coin désagréable avec cette fossette un peu capricieuse qui venait titiller sa joue gauche et déformait son bandage trop serré autour de son crâne, les quelques gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient sur leurs vestes et chantonnaient de leur léger clapotis sur le bitume donnait à l'instant une atmosphère un peu étrange.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

 **-Dazai ?**

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et pendant un instant Chuuya crut que cela allait marquer la fin de cette entrevue légèrement inhabituelle. Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passe, il le vit se pencher vers lui et capturer avec avidité ses lèvres.

Abasourdi, comme paralysé, le jeune homme se sentait emprisonné dans une toile infiniment collante et chaude alors que dans une passion presque tendre le brun caressait ses lèvres des siennes, les humidifiant en les parcourant de sa langue au goût amer, piquante et étrangement pleine d'autres saveurs dont il ignorait l'existence. De sa bouche jusque dans ses reins, Chuuya sentait comme une nuée d'insectes lui chatouiller le corps, galoper dans son ventre pour se nicher au creux de ses reins, une sorte de fourmillement bizarre dont il aimerait se défaire sans pour autant en avoir la force, ni même une réelle envie. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, absorbé par la chaleur et la douceur que provoquait le baiser que son acolyte lui offrait, Chuuya entrouvrit les lèvres. La langue de Dazai vint immédiatement trouver sa jumelle alors qu'il saisissait en même temps son visage en coupe, l'entourant comme pour approfondir leur contact, il s'amusa à provoquer celle passive du rouquin en la titillant, la caressant et en lui mordillant même le bout des lèvres parfois, goûtant la saveur du vin encore présente pour y mêler celle du scotch, ils se laissaient porter par le désir de sentir plus et de découvrir l'autre, celui de ne former qu'une entité paumée, brûlante éclairée par trois pauvres néons, rendue humide par la pluie et avide d'assouvir ses pulsions les plus primaires, brutales, sauvages, incohérentes… Mais aussi charnelles, et nécessaires. Doucement mais avec fermeté, Dazai pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les agrippant entre ses dents tout en apaisant la seconde d'après cette brûlure avec la caresse de sa langue, il menait entièrement ce ballet sensuel que Chuuya essayait désespérément de comprendre, à défaut d'avoir la force de le repousser.

Puis il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à gémir.

Aspiré dans ses filets et absorbé par cette onde de désir qui électrifiait leurs corps, Chuuya ferma les yeux. Savourant chaque secondes avec un plaisir mêlé de honte, coupable mais exalté. Brûlant de désir.

La pluie sonnait à ses oreilles comme un tambour battant au même rythme que son cœur dans sa poitrine, il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait rien d'autre que la caresse de Dazai sur sa bouche comme si elle se propageait partout en lui, jusque dans ses orteils, ses entrailles, ses os, sa chair. Son âme. L'instant passa comme quelques secondes d'éternité situées hors du temps avant que lentement, comme à regret, le brun ne se détache de lui en prenant bien soin de laisser l'empreinte brûlante de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans jamais quitter son regard, il se les humidifia avec de murmurer d'un ton rauque :

 **-Fais de beaux rêves… Partenaire.**

Puis il disparut. D'un coup, son imper noir humide plaqué contre son corps, Chuuya observa sa longue silhouette se fondre parmi les ombres pour s'y engouffrer totalement, disparaissant tel un spectre mystérieux, angoissant et fascinant à la fois. Désormais, le jeune homme se trouvait seul au milieu de la nuit et de la rue, avec l'impression de sortir d'une transe.

Il avait du mal à respirer, ses lèvres le brûlaient et il avait l'impression qu'un nœud s'était formé dans son ventre en même temps que le bas de son dos s'éveillait pour chatouiller ses sens. Ses jambes semblaient faites de coton. Et son sang de lave. Sa poitrine, elle, restait irrémédiablement comprimée, alors qu'il restait planté là, à attendre une réponse ou un retour qui ne viendrait jamais. Seul, au milieu des gouttes de pluie, des lanternes et des poubelles. Perdu.

(...)

Cette nuit-là, Chuuya fit un rêve.

Il avait chaud et se sentait flotter dans une bulle d'ivresse aux parfums bruts, sauvages, puissants. Les parfums de la luxure. Une musique jazz tournait dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle se couplait à des soupirs d'extase. La fièvre parcourait son corps en sueur, aussi légère que la caresse souple d'un amant mais avec la puissance du désir charnel, animal. Celui qui, souvent tabou, s'éveillait le soir pour jouir d'une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'acquérir et que personne ne souhaitait lui offrir.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'alcool... Du whisky.

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup Chuuya, c'est un personnage que je trouve très attachant dans ses réactions et sa façon très spontanée de parler et d'agir! :3 Je le trouve presque adorablement mignon à tenter de s'imposer du haut de ses 1m60 et de son grand chapeau (d'ailleurs même comme ça il arrive à être sacrément sexy c'est fou)!**

 **En tout cas c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris de l'animé (même si rien ne détrônera jamais mon Ranpo chéri... 3) et puis Dazai bah... C'est Dazai, personnage fascinant avec une fanbase longue comme le bras (ne mentez pas les gens je sais que vous êtes là... ;), j'adore écrire sur lui.**

 **Bref, on se retrouve très bientôt pour la partie 2, j'espère que cet avant-goût vous a plu et je vous embrasse tous!**

 **Misytarrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oooooook je sais je suis juste la pire écrivaine de l'histoire des écrivains xD J'avais promis quelques semaines au final c'est plus d'un mois, une vraie génie._

 _J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, le début est venu tout seul et après plus rien, le trou noir, j'ai du le réécrire au moins 4 fois depuis et je n'en suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il plaira, bonne lecture tout de même!_

* * *

 **Partie 2 :**

La chaleur, celle moite, désagréable et collante d'un lendemain de soirée, emplissait la pièce. Quelques maigres rayons de soleil tentaient de percer à travers les rideaux pour se loger contre son dos, comme pour tenter de le réconforter de cette sourde migraine qui menaçait de lui vriller l'esprit dès son réveil tandis que des ronflements peu discrets émanait encore de son corps réduit à l'état larvaire : à moitié couché sur son lit et encore tout habillé, son chapeau tombé par terre et les cheveux rendus à n'être qu'un amas de poils roux désordonnés, il pionçait profondément en bavant le long de sa couette, son haleine encore chaude et rendue amère par le vin qu'il avait bu la veille. Avachi sur son lit, profitant autant du repos que s'il avait été un guerrier des temps moderne, Chuuya savourait encore pleinement le cocon de son sommeil rendu comateux par l'alcool qu'il digérait, insouciant du danger planant juste au dessus de sa tête…

 **-Debout-là dedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnsss !**

Le jeune rouquin crut à un prolongement bien désagréable de son rêve, non, c'était impossible, ce crétin ne pouvait pas avoir débarqué chez lui pour lui gueuler…

 **-Réveille-toi la larve ! Une mission nous attends alors bouge-toi le cul et sort de ton lit !**

 _Qu'on me laisse mourir…_ Songea-t-il en sentant la gueule de bois pointer dans ses tempes et sa gorge.

 **-Humpf… Vas-t'en…** Grogna-t-il en enfouissant à nouveau son nez dans le matelas.

 **-Pas question ! Le boss nous as demandé de préparer un plan d'action pour la mission de ce soir et si tu crois que je vais tout faire tout seul tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon petit Chuuya !**

Tout en criant, Dazai s'était amusé à tirer les rideaux en grand pour laisser entrer plus de lumière, ouvert les fenêtres à un niveau démesuré et plongeant la pièce dans une fraicheur pas vraiment bienvenue pour le jeune homme qui en plus sentait ses épaules être secouées avec la délicatesse d'un ours par le brun qui par ailleurs avait trouvé très amusant de s'asseoir sur son dos, pesant de tout son poids contre sa petite colonne vertébrale encore fragile et désavantagée. Le rouquin eut une soudaine et puissante envie de meurtre.

 **-Casses-toi putain ! Laisse-moi dormir au lieu de me faire chier…**

Dazai ria contre son dos sans toutefois se relever, pire même il s'amusait à lui sautiller légèrement dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un coussin rebondissant ou une connerie du genre, la migraine venait désormais de s'installer pleinement dans son crâne et son désir d'assassinat s'était transformé en besoin. Il allait regretter de l'avoir réveillé de cette manière.

 **-Dégage !**

Tout en hurlant, il se redressa d'un seul coup en même temps que son corps s'illuminait d'une aura légèrement rougeâtre et le fit soulever le brun au dessus de lui sans aucun effort, il se retourna et lui colla un coup de pied qui, bien qu'imprécis, l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il se retrouve les fesses en l'air dans la pile de linge sale. Bien fait pour lui.

Désormais bien réveillé mais avec une splendide gueule de bois, le rouquin s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit et se frotta les yeux en grommelant contre son imbécile de partenaire, pourquoi diable avait-il accepté une telle mission alors qu'il avait tout à fait le pouvoir de la refuser en plus d'avoir parfaitement conscience de la façon dont s'était terminé leur soirée d'hier… D'ailleurs, comment elle s'était terminée vraiment ? Chuuya avait beau tenter de se souvenir de ses actions tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et la migraine n'aidait pas : il se rappelait avoir quitté le bar en compagnie de Dazai et d'avoir partagé une discussion houleuse puis d'avoir chanté à tue-tête dans la rue aux alentours de 3 ou 4 heures du matin, que ce dernier l'avait laissé devant la porte de son immeuble et ensuite... ? Avait-il vraiment rêvé, de cette sensation de chaleur et de douceur passionnée contre ses lèvres hier soir, en même temps qu'il sentait la fraicheur des gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre son cou et le piquant des ongles de Dazai caressant ses joues ?

Ce dernier avait l'air tout à fait normal, aussi tête à claque que d'habitude avec une vieille chemise sur la tête, une cravate froissée enroulée autour de sa jambe et un sourire farceur… Alors pourquoi lui, dans sa poitrine et sa tête malmenée par un incessant bourdonnement sentait-il que quelque chose était différent, que quelque chose en lui d'enfouis ou de simplement naissant, venait d'éclater ? Comme une bulle de savon aux parfums trop forts dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, imprimés jusque dans son épiderme.

Et en parlant de ça…

 **-Bon… Tu me laisses me laver avant de commencer ?**

Dazai avait finit de retaper la chemise qu'il avait sur la tête et se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête en n'oubliant pas de lui pointer le cadran de sa montre pour signifier qu'ils étaient déjà à la bourre, comme à chaque fois qu'on leur donnait une mission de toute manière : car si Double Noir était connu pour son efficacité, il n'en restait pas moins formé par deux jeunes hommes de 18 ans aux caractères forts et diamétralement opposés et à l'organisation disons… Approximative. Ou plutôt, disons qu'ils avaient tendance à devoir improviser très souvent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils étaient doués pour ça semble-t-il.

Se levant de son lit, il tituba quelques instants en sentant la nausée revenir et voulu chasser les points lumineux que cela provoqua dans son regard, il croisa d'ailleurs celui de Dazai qui avait visiblement décidé de trier ses fringues sales puisqu'il en était maintenant à enrouler proprement la cravate et le pire c'est qu'il était très appliqué à la tâche : peut-être tenait-il là la solution à son léger problème de rangement.

Ou peut-être était-il plongé dans ce genre de phases étranges dans lequel on le trouvait parfois et dont il avait apprit à ne plus faire trop attention… C'était Dazai après tout, le gars qui rigolait à l'idée de se faire balancer à la flotte ou du haut d'un building, il n'y avait pas à attendre de quelconque logique de ce genre de type-là. Pourtant, la discussion d'hier soir revenait progressivement dans sa tête lourde et ses explications également :

 _ **« Si t'existes pas un peu différemment aux yeux des autres ou de toi-même quel est l'intérêt de continuer à te réveiller tous les matins ? »**_

Encore ce matin, il ne parvenait à discerner le sensé de l'abberation dans cette phrase : d'un côté il ne pouvait se résoudre à traiter la question de la mort et du suicide avec autant de simplicité mais de l'autre… Pourquoi tout cela semblait sonner si juste dans la bouche de son partenaire ? Pourquoi, rien qu'en croisant son regard le rouquin savait au fond de lui qu'une part de vérité étrange et dérangeante y résonnait ? Une sincérité enfantine reflétée dans l'éclat d'ambre de son œil sombre, le seul qu'il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir. Rien qu'à y repenser, il sentit ses tempes le relancer douloureusement et c'est avec difficulté qu'il réussit à tourner le verrou de la salle de bain.

Enfin tranquille. Avec l'impression d'être au ralenti, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements froissés et rendus poisseux de transpiration pour entrer sous la douche Appuyé contre la mur carrelé, Chuuya laissa l'eau tiède réveiller ses membres engourdis, dénouer ses muscles et apaiser son mal de crâne, ruisselant le long de son corps chaque gouttelettes semblaient former un ruisseau entraînant toutes ses douleurs et sa négativité en même temps que les traces de brûlures laissées par Dazai la nuit dernière. Ainsi que celles de son foutu rêve.

Ça, il ne voulait plus jamais y repenser ni même envisager que cela soit vraiment arrivé, ce n'était que le fruit du verre de trop qu'il avait prit au bar et point final. Mais ce baiser, lui était réel. Ce n'était ni une bribe de ses songes ni le délire de plus d'un type bourré en fin de soirée. Non, c'était du concret, du réel, un fragment de ce qu'il s'efforçait à rappeler à Dazai chaque jour depuis plus de 10 ans et que ce dernier lui avait appliqué en pleine face, littéralement. De la plus sensuelle des forces.

Il était déjà quasiment certain de la véracité de ce souvenir dès son réveil mais se le remémorer avait de quoi être vraiment déstabilisant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son partenaire avait agit ainsi avec lui nuit dernière, pour quelle foutue raison ce dernier avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, pourquoi avait-il agrippé si tendrement son visage et surtout, surtout pourquoi lui, y avait-il répondu. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter dans cette brume de passion dont il sentait encore les marques ?

Cette question le terrifia.

Dans un grondement de frustration, Chuuya donna un coup de poing léger contre le carrelage de la cabine, tentant vainement d'ignorer les étincelles qui crépitaient au fond de son ventre et sa poitrine.

Il était pitoyable. Et ridicule.

Il songea soudain au rire que son partenaire aurait s'il le voyait ainsi : nu comme un vert sous la douche brûlante avec une sale tête de lendemain de soirée, le poing fracassé contre le mur et la manifestation évidente de ses désirs dont il avait si honte. Il eut soudain une furieuse envie de sortir lui casser la gueule, pour lui faire ressentir de telles émotions mais il avait bien conscience que cela ne mènerait à rien, sauf à des questions indiscrètes de sa part et vu le fort esprit de déduction de ce dernier il ne tenait pas à exposer d'avantage le trouble qui l'habitait depuis hier soir.

Il avait déjà du suffisamment le ressentir.

Terminant de se savonner, il savoura encore quelques instants l'eau chaude cascader le long de ses cheveux puis ses épaules et sorti enfin, constatant avec plaisir que malgré son introspection des plus gênante et problématique il sentait bien mieux que tout à l'heure : sa migraine s'était légèrement dissipée et il avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il était de nouveau opérationnel, au moins pour écouter et réfléchir à leur future mission. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du salon habillé d'un long peignoir rouge et les cheveux encore dégoulinants, Dazai sirotait tranquillement thé dans une tasse tout en y trempant une pâtisserie française dont le nom lui échappait, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas fait semblant et dans une assiette creuse trônaient au moins 5 sortes de brioches et autres viennoiseries différentes.

Il avait même pensé à lui préparer son café pendant qu'il se douchait, si ça c'était pas trop mignon…

 **-Je suppose que t'as encore un service à me demander.**

Dazai eut un sourire en coin alors que des miettes venaient se coller à ses lèvres.

 _Ne pas y penser._

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça voyons ? J'ai été à l'autre bout de la ville pour t'acheter toutes ces choses et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?**

 **-Justement ! Tel que je te connais sois tu t'es déjà remboursé de cet élan de gentillesse en fouillant dans mes poches soit t'as un truc à me demander et t'essaye de m'amadouer.**

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…** Répondit-il d'un air innocent en récoltant les résidus de croissants du bout de la langue.

 _Ne pas y penser._

Et tiens, il venait de retrouver le nom de la pâtisserie.

Se rappelant soudainement qu'il aimait ça il décida de se saisir d'une pour la tremper dans son café, tout en inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur se dégageant de la boisson chaude : elle lui procura instinctivement un sentiment de plénitude très agréable qui lui fit oublier un temps sa migraine pas tout à fait dissipée.

Dazai prit une longue gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

 **-Bon, je sais pas si t'en as entendu parler mais en ce moment y'a des conflits sévères entre la mafia et une autre organisation.**

 **-Comment je pourrais ne pas l'être, y'a à peine deux jours une bagarre a éclaté sur le port et on a eu au moins une quinzaine de victimes : de purs fanatiques ces mecs-là, qui pensent que la ville doit être purifiée ou une connerie dans le genre.**

 **-Exact, d'après nos informations les fondateurs de cette organisation seraient tous dotés de supers pouvoirs et leur objectif est très simple : nettoyer la ville de ce qu'ils appellent les « produits non-finis », les hommes sans pouvoir en quelque sorte.**

 **-Tout en renversant le pouvoir en place.**

- **Parfaitement mon cher** , lui répondit Dazai en repiquant un croissant, **seulement je te laisse deviner ce qui plait pas au boss dans cette histoire.**

 **-Perdre les citoyens lambdas serait une véritable catastrophe pour nous et le reste de la ville, si nous n'étions tous plus qu'entre personnes douées de capacités surhumaines ce serait l'anarchie : personne pour contrôler quoi que ce soit, chacun ferait ce qu'il veut, ce serait comme transformer Yokohama en jungle et déjà qu'elle est par nature assez instable la pousser encore plus dans ce sens provoquerait un véritable chaos.**

Chuuya n'osait pas imaginer une ville où chacun était libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait, se sentant tous puissants grâce à leurs pouvoirs : chacun satisferait ses désirs les plus obscurs et la seule punition qu'ils recevraient pour ça serait une vengeance. Plus de lois, plus de règles, juste des gens qui vivent au jour le jour et se vautrent dans l'idée que tout était mieux entre gens dôtés de capacités surhumaines. Oubliant totalement la nature fondamentalement mauvaise de l'être humain.

Comment pouvait-on penser une seule seconde qu'un équilibre aussi fragile pouvait marcher ? Surtout dans une aussi grande ville ! La seule chose que cela apporterait serait l'anarchie, la décadence.

Rien de concret.

 **-La mafia a mit un peu de temps à réagir avec eux, au début on pensait que c'était juste une bande d'anarchistes anti-gouvernementaux un peu trop extrêmes et qu'ils allaient se taire après quelques semaines à manifester dans la rue ou à tabasser des costards-cravates mais depuis quelques temps leurs frappes sont de plus en plus lourdes, on peut même parler d'attentats à ce stade. La semaine dernière l'un d'eux à provoqué un accident dans un train et a fait plus de trente morts.**

 **-Dont certains de nos membres**. Compléta le rouquin en trempant les restes d'un croissant dans son café, **ils ont pas choisis cette ligne de métro par hasard plusieurs stations desservies sont connues pour être des quartiers liés étroitement à la mafia, à ce stade c'est de la provocation.**

 **-C'est même un défi qu'ils nous lancent !** S'exclama son partenaire d'un ton presque trop enjoué, **à ce stade nous sommes obligés de répliquer, on ne peut plus feindre l'ignorance ou le mépris puisque visiblement ils n'en ont rien à faire et vu que de toute manière le gouvernement n'est pas foutu de faire autre chose que des déclarations faussement rassurantes et compatissantes pour les familles des victimes c'est à notre organisation d'intervenir.**

Chuuya termina son café en déglutissant, faisant même craquer sa nuque pour se remettre un peu les idées en place, il demanda finalement à Dazai d'un air suspicieux :

 **-Et je suppose que tu as une idée pour qu'ils disparaissent de la circulation n'est-ce pas ?**

Le brun le regarda avec l'air d'un fauve malicieux.

 **-On peut dire ça oui…**

 **-Et je suppose que dans ton plan je vais encore me retrouver en première ligne.**

 **-Il y a… De fortes chances oui.**

Enfoiré de Dazai, encore une fois il le mettait toujours dans des situations pas possibles.

 **-Mais je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas mon petit Chuuya !**

 **-Je ne suis pas petit et enlève tes sales pattes de mes cheveux, momie vivante !** Beugla le rouquin en enlevant sa main de sa tête alors qu'il avait commencé à la caresser comme pour un chien, décidement ce dernier n'avait aucun respect pour personne même pour son partenaire, à se demander ce qu'il foutait encore avec lui.

Il préférait ne pas réfléchir à cela trop longtemps.

 **-Alors… Comment on procède ?**

Dazai se pencha vers lui en croisant ses mains entre elles, le regard farouche et plein de détermination, le regard de celui qui a déjà tout calculé.

 **-On va leur faire goûter à la puissance de Double-Noir, en les faisant exploser de l'intérieur.**

(...)

Les cris. La poussière. L'odeur de sueur et de sang mêlée, l'ivresse. Des os qui se brisent, des défaites… Parfois des morts.

Une ambiance crade, où s'exprimaient les plus bas instincts de la nature humaine. Tel avait été le berceau des nuits de Chuuya pendant plusieurs semaines, alors qu'il était à peine entré dans l'adolescence. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il était entré dans un sous-sol aménagé pour combats clandestins, cette ambiance si caractéristique qui l'avait assailli alors qu'il pénétrait dans un lieu quasi sacré, où un pauvre gosse comme lui n'avait pas sa place et où pourtant il s'y était directement senti chez lui. Non pas pour l'alcool dont il découvrirait plus tard tous les délices, ni même pour l'argent dont il n'accordait pas encore spécialement une grande importance, pas plus que pour la gloire et la reconnaissance de ces pauvres types qui miseraient ou non sur lui.

Non, ce qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien, si à l'aise, en accord complet avec lui-même… N'était autre que ce nid façonné aux os brisés et litres de sang versés. Ce bain de violence dans laquelle il se sentait si bien, où il pouvait s'exprimer sans craindre d'attaques qui le blesseraient vraiment.

Chuuya avait toujours été un enfant très émotif : non pas particulièrement pleurnichard mais combatif, déterminé et revanchard, toujours prêt à taper sur la tronche de quelqu'un ayant l'audace de se mesurer à lui et de se croire plus fort, digérant mal la défaite et râlant très souvent pour un oui pour un non. Ses sauts d'humeurs avaient souvent été source de conflits avec les autres durant son enfance et d'ailleurs, le jeune homme s'était plusieurs fois demandé si ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné à cause de ça. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais vu qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de leur visage et encore moins de leurs prénoms.

Si entrer dans la mafia lui avait permit de se poser et de mettre à profit son hyperactivité et sa rage de vaincre au service d'un idéal, en entrant dans l'adolescence ce dernier avait tout de même été perturbé, par tout ce qui l'entourait, par la vie à laquelle il s'adaptait mais qu'il n'avait pas choisi, par cet acolyte de toujours qui contemplait la mort avec fascination et envie, par ce patron qu'on lui avait dit de respecter mais qui pourtant donnait des ordres incohérents, dépourvus de sens et empreints de violence gratuite et inutile. Par cet étrange pouvoir, qui lui faisait perdre conscience. Et le rendait si différent qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se scruter des heures dans le miroir à la recherche de cette gangrène qui corrompait son âme.

Et par cette solitude, dont il serait toujours l'esclave.

Chuuya ne se rappelait même plus de ce qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision ce soir-là, celle de descendre des escaliers de bois miteux bouffés par les mites pour aller tabasser des types trois fois plus grands que lui au milieu de la poussière et des hurlements de bestiaux poussés par les spectateurs. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti un tel besoin de monter sur le ring et de se mesurer à des gars qui, ignorant sa force et sa rage de vaincre, se moquaient de lui et de sa petite taille, de son âge, de ses yeux trop clairs soit disant innocents, de ses cheveux roux mal coiffés lui donnant l'air d'un enfant, de ses petites mains blanches, apparemment incapable de cogner. De son nom, datant selon eux d'un autre temps. Il se souvenait en revanche de chaque combat, la façon dont il distribuait les coups, dont il se servait de sa petite taille pour esquiver chaque riposte de ses adversaires et de sa rage dans laquelle il puisait pour porter le coup fatal. L'adrénaline, l'ivresse éprouvée rien qu'à l'idée de se battre, d'encaisser, de se relever.

Et de gagner.

De prouver aux autres mais aussi à lui-même qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il pouvait se montrer brave et affronter les moindres épreuves de cette chienne de vie.

Et tout comme il ignorait le pourquoi il était descendu dans ces caves, il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il avait subitement décidé d'en remonter. Peut-être parce qu'il avait reçu plus de responsabilité, peut-être en avait-il eu marre de respirer du sang chaque soir, peut-être tout simplement qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses quelques semaines suffisamment de confiance en lui et en sa puissance pour ne plus jamais avoir à tabasser quelqu'un à mort.

Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se prouver qu'il était fort, du moins pas ainsi.

Et qu'il méritait autre chose que de finir le visage couvert de plaies et d'hémoglobine, essoufflé sous l'effort, mais le regard vide. Comme une mer sans vague.

C'est pourquoi revenir à cet endroit lui provoquait un sentiment assez… Etrange, non pas qu'il soit gêné mais tout de même, il n'était pas venu ici depuis au moins 4 ans et il avait tellement changé, mûrit et apprit. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme en quête de reconnaissance et en plein questionnement sur lui-même, non, il était adulte, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il valait. Même si le fait de simplement y penser prouvait que ce n'était pas encore totalement le cas.

Se tenant à une distance respectable de la foule tout en s'assurant de ne pas trop s'en éloigner pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Chuuya observa les lieux avec intérêt : la plupart des spectateurs avaient entre 35 et 50 ans et étaient des habitués des lieux et qui préféraient passer leur temps à dépenser leur fric ici plutôt que de s'occuper de leurs femmes ou leurs gosses, quelques uns dans la vingtaine avaient osés descendre par curiosité mais l'intimidation se lisait sur leurs visages et la plupart du temps ils ne misaient pas beaucoup malgré leur évident pognon : sans doute en avaient-ils eu plein le dos de leur vie de luxe et avaient prit la décision de côtoyer l'amusant bas peuple japonais le temps d'un soir… Histoire de voir si c'était aussi pourri qu'on le disait.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourraient croire, il y avait quelques femmes présentes dans cette ambiance pourtant bourrée de testostérone : des habituées elles aussi et qui souvent clouaient le bec à leurs compères masculins en misant sur un combattant à 10 contre 1 et en empochant le jackot, c'était d'ailleurs majoritairement ces dernières qui avaient misé sur lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à monter sur le ring quelques années plus tôt, flair impressionnant ou attendrissement face à sa gueule d'ange à peine pré-pubère il n'aurait su le dire… Mais cela lui avait été très profitable.

Réajustant son fidèle chapeau sur sa tête, Chuuya se dirigea avec hâte vers le minable comptoir où se dressaient des bouteilles de bière pas fraiches et autres verres mal nettoyés, il dévisagea le type qui faisait office de barman et ce dernier lui rendit son regard avec un commentaire en plus :

 **-Tu veux quoi petit ?**

 _Mon poing dans ta gueule déjà_ , dut se retenir de répondre le rouquin, vexé par l'adjectif utilisé pour le désigner, il allait donc devoir bouffer de ça toute sa vie ?

 **-J'aimerai participer à un combat ce soir, je peux m'inscrire ?**

Il avait répondu assez sèchement mais de manière à faire asseoir une autorité non discutable, comme quelque chose d'acquis.

L'autre, bien que clairement surpris, fut d'ailleurs assez réceptif.

 **-Pourquoi pas…** Soupira-t-il, visiblement persuadé d'être en face d'un petit jeune incapable d'éclater une mouche, **tu souhaites passer à quelle heure ?**

 **-En fait je voudrais défier quelqu'un.**

L'autre daigna enfin poser sur lui un regard intéressé. Chuuya n'attendit pas qu'il le lui demande :

 **-Il paraît qu'il y a un type qui fracasse tout le monde depuis plusieurs semaines ? Je veux le défier.**

 **-A ta place j'irais pas jeune homme…** Lui répondit-il dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus septique, **t'es pas le premier à vouloir faire le beau et le défier et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont pas tous eu la chance de repartir du ring.**

 **-Je crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, inscrivez-moi.**

L'homme se passa une main sur le crâne où trois mèches de cheveux se battaient en duel et étaient recouvertes de gel, comme s'il déplorait une mort prématurée et injuste, ce qu'il s'imaginait probablement d'ailleurs.

 **-Très bien… Mais tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.**

Chuuya ne lui répondit pas, observant simplement le ring sur lequel deux nouveaux combattants s'affrontaient : l'un dominant clairement l'autre, sa carrure somme toute assez banale ne laissait apparaître aucune trace de blessures tandis que son adversaire était presque accroupi, les jambes tremblantes et le visage suppliant.

 **-C'est lui le fameux gars que personne doit défier ?** Demanda-t-il au barman toujours occupé à son inscription.

Ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête.

 **-Oui, je ne t'avais pas menti ce type est un monstre, personne n'a encore réussi à le battre ces dernières semaines, il a débarqué comme une fleur et il rafle vraiment un max de pognon à tout le monde, j'avais encore jamais vu ça.**

 _Normal, t'as jamais vu de supers-pouvoirs._ Songea le rouquin tout en observant son futur adversaire mettre un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime.

Car rien qu'en l'observant, Chuuya pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le combattant en question possédait un pouvoir, lequel ça il n'en avait aucune idée mais probablement quelque chose de physique car pour faire autant de dégâts à une personne en si peu de temps, à fortiori lorsqu'on avait la condition physique d'un trentenaire actif bossant dans une banque quelconque, il fallait forcément en posséder un : d'autant plus que si on prenait le temps d'observer plus en détail le mec n'avait strictement aucune technique et tapait juste comme un bourrin : en réalité il semblait tout miser sur son pouvoir et cela allait évidemment lui être profitable.

Et encore plus simple que prévu.

 **-Sous quel nom je t'inscris ?**

Chuuya se tourna lentement vers lui, le bleu de son regard se faisant insolent. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre, un sourire carnassier se formant sur ses lèvres :

 **-Osamu Dazai.**

(...)

C'était enfin à son tour.

Voilà maintenant 5 combats que le dénommé Kaijo enchaînait et le tout sans en perdre un seul, l'exploit était d'autant plus surprenant que ce dernier avait bouclé cela en moins de 30 minutes et qu'il fanfaronnait toujours auprès de ses groupies de spectateurs qui acclamaient de plus en plus fort son nom et en lui réclamant de démolir le prochain qui oserait le défier. Chuuya eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Qu'il essaie tiens.

Sans même se présenter, ce dernier bondis sur le ring et se plaça face à son adversaire en faisant craquer sa nuque. Se préparant mentalement pour les instants à venir : tout allait se jouer dans les 5 prochaines minutes. L'avenir de leur mission et son orgueil personnel. L'autre fanfaronnait toujours et ne le regardait même pas, espérant sans doute le déstabiliser : pas de chance, Chuuya avait déjà connu cet univers avant lui et en connaissait très bien les codes, ignorer l'opposant avant un match pour titiller son égo était classique et il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossièrement tendu.

Il devait montrer qu'il était bien au-dessus de tout cela.

 **-Bah alors gamin ? T'as fugué de chez tes parents pour venir ici ?**

 **-T'as vu ta carrure, Kaijo va te réduire en poussière !**

 **-C'est pas un endroit pour les gosses, retourne chez ta mère tocard !**

Et ignorer les ivrognes imbéciles autour du ring qui n'y connaissaient rien, qui l'ouvraient et l'ouvraient encore alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait un jour les couilles de les poser face à un quelconque adversaire.

Le dénommé Kaijo tourna enfin le regard vers lui et Chuuya lu dans ses yeux un tel mépris qu'il eu soudain envie de régler ça en trois secondes sans attendre le top départ. Mais non, il devait rester maître de lui-même et faire durer l'humiliation le plus longtemps possible. Ça n'en serait que plus jouissif de toute manière.

 **-T'es qui ?** Pouffa-t-il à son encontre **, je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin petite tête.**

 **–Normal je viens d'arriver.**

 **-Et tu crois sincèrement qu'à peine débarqué comme ça avec ta gueule de jeune premier et ton chapeau de bourge sur la tête t'as une seule chance de l'emporter contre moi ?**

 **-Oui.** Lui répondit Chuuya avec un sourire en coin, les yeux perçants.

L'autre le dévisagea avec intérêt.

 **-Je ne sais pas si tu es incroyablement couillu ou profondément stupide gamin, mais je vais pas te ménager pour autant, j'ai un public à satisfaire tu vois.**

Il avait dit cela avec une sympathie hypocrite que Chuuya brûlait d'impatiente de lui faire ravaler, le mec avait quelques victoires à son actif et des chômeurs ivres qui beuglaient son nom et ça y est, il se prenait pour un lutteur greco-romain des temps modernes. En guise de réponse, il fit craquer ses phalanges en crânant le menton.

 _Allez amène-toi._

Le type faisant office de commentateur et d'arbitre vint se placer entre eux.

 **-Les amis les paris sont ouverts, ce sera le dernier combat de la soirée : d'un côté nous aurons le champion de ces derniers jours, invaincu depuis plusieurs semaines : Kaijo ! Et de l'autre un candidat bien téméraire et sûrement un peu inconscient : Osamu Dazai ! Faites vos jeux camarades !**

 _Ca va t'as pas l'impression d'être un peu un vendu ?_ Songea le jeune homme en entendant les paroles de ce dernier, la description était tellement subjective que c'en devenait risible : heureusement que c'était sous le nom de son acolyte qu'il participait, la pilule passait un peu mieux ainsi. L'échange de billet alla bon train pendant quelques bonnes secondes et les remarques désobligeantes à son égard ou les demandes de cassage de gueule à l'autre fusèrent de tous les côtés, ainsi que des murmures, un peu plus discrets :

 **-Osamu Dazai ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part…**

 **-Il serait pas dans la mafia lui** ?

Parfait, tout fonctionnait comme prévu.

Alors que les derniers spectateurs se hâtaient de faire leurs jeux, Chuuya se sentit soudainement envahit d'une frénésie guerrière absolument jouissive : il avait oublié la sensation de l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines à l'approche d'un combat. D'une victoire. Du bruit que ferait l'impact de ses poings sur le visage de son adversaire. Du sang qu'il ferait gicler. Des os qu'il briserait sûrement.

Un frisson le parcouru le long de son échine et le rouquin frémit d'excitation.

Il y eut ensuite quelques secondes pendant laquelle, ignorant les cris de la foule et les provocations de son adversaire, Chuuya se concentra sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait, sur la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines et dont il était le maître. Sur cette scène de mauvais grand guignol, il était le roi qui se distinguait par son élégance et sa puissance. Il était celui qui mènerait à bien leur mission en la faisant commencer de la plus forte de manières.

Il était Nakahara Chuuya et il allait éclater la gueule de l'abruti en face de lui.

Puis enfin, l'arbitre donna le feu vert.

Son adversaire n'attendit pas et lui fonça dessus tel l'énorme bourrin qu'il prétendait être pour lui asséner un crochet du droit, mais son mouvement était prévisible et il n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter en se décalant vers la gauche, il n'eut même pas besoin de se baisser. Pour une fois que sa petite taille servait à quelque chose. Jouant des jambes, le rouquin vit également arriver le second coup de poing et l'évita à l'aide d'une agile pirouette, ne manquant pas au passage de faire pousser un juron à son adversaire.

Parfait, il allait encore pouvoir le titiller un peu.

C'est en esquivant une série de coups de poings tous plus brouillons les uns que les autres que Chuuya eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait évalué tout à l'heure : le type n'avait absolument aucune notion des combats à mains nus et notamment de la MMA, il frappait sans trop comprendre et n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de se retrouver face à un gringalet d'1m60 esquivant chacune de ses attaques: souvent dans ces matchs les adversaires s'échangeaient les coups réciproquement et ce n'était non pas la puissance brute qui était déterminante pour la victoire mais l'endurance, la faculté à encaisser. Or, le type en face de lui devait probablement posséder un pouvoir lui permettant de frapper si fort dès le départ que l'adversaire ne pouvait avoir le temps de se ressaisir et de répliquer, et il ne devait sûrement compter que là-dessus, les citoyens lambda ne pouvant imaginer pareil atout dans la manche du combattant.

Bien qu'agile, il n'était cependant pas un surhomme et Chuuya ne vit pas arriver le genou de son assaillant et se le prit méchamment dans le ventre, le faisant reculer sur quelques mètres. Passé le choc, la douleur était minime.

Son opposant crâna le menton et lui dit d'un ton essoufflé mais satisfait :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça le macaque ? Une fois que t'esquives pas tu mange sévère hein ?**

Chuuya ricana méchamment en même temps que la foule acclamait les propos de Kaijo, il releva la tête, s'essuya la lèvre d'où s'étaient échappées quelques gouttes de sang et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

 **-Tu tapes comme une gonzesse, pauvre naze.**

Silence, murmures choqués dans l'assistance. Puis explosion de stupeurs, insultes, cris, ça n'en finissait pas. Et le visage rouge écarlate de honte et de colère de son adversaire qui déjà, se préparait à lui asséner un autre coup pour le démentir. Les choses allaient enfin devenir intéressantes.

Kaijo lui fonça dessus à une telle vitesse (sans doute la rage qui parlait) qu'il n'aurait pu l'éviter et il se laissa attraper par le col, pendant qu'il levait son poing au-dessus de lui... Il l'abattit avec fermeté. Et un bruit sourd résonna sur le ring.

 **-C'est…**

La foule hurlait, soudainement enragée de voir ce champion sur qui elle avait parier mettre autant de temps à vaincre un gringalet comme lui. Certains criaient à l'impossible, refusaient de croire en ce qu'ils voyaient. Et Chuuya lui, fixait son adversaire de ses yeux d'encre bleue pale pleins d'insolence et de fierté, prenant bien soin de faire graver ce regard au fond de l'âme de l'imbécile qui avait osé croire qu'il pourrait le battre.

Le poing serré de Kaijo était maintenu fermement entre sa main gantée.

- **C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?**

L'instant d'après, son adversaire poussait un hurlement de douleur en même temps que ses os se brisaient sous le poids de ses ongles, l'entendre se plaindre fut des plus réjouissant pour lui. Le public poussa des exclamations de surprise, certaines choquées d'autres subitement revigorées, certains d'entre eux commençaient à regretter leur pari d'il y a plusieurs minutes. Tremblant de douleur, le souffle devenu court, son adversaire le dévisagea l'air surpris et le poing virant au bleu.

 **-Comment tu as pu…**

Chuuya lui fit un sourire de loup, le même qu'il réservait à ses victimes ou ses otages puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer, non sans jamais détourner le regard.

 **-Ton pouvoir marche pas avec moi.**

L'autre eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin vers son esprit et qu'il comprenait qui il était. Certes il se trompait d'identité mais l'information n'était pas fausse pour autant : pour lui capable de manipuler la gravité, les coups si lourds portés à son encontre ne devenaient pas moins encaissables que la caresse d'une plume, comme s'il annulait l'intégralité du pouvoir de son adversaire. Comme si c'était bien Dazai qui se tenait à sa place.

Sauf que contrairement à lui, quand il frappait, l'adversaire le sentait passer.

Concentrant tout son poids dans sa jambe droite, Chuuya l'envoya avec le plus de puissance possible directement dans l'entrejambe de Kaijo qui, tout en poussant un cri étranglé vint s'encastrer quelques mètres plus loin, à l'extrémité du ring sous les exclamations de la foule de plus en plus enthousiaste. L'avantage à être de petite taille : pouvoir cogner directement là où ça faisait mal. N'attendant pas une quelconque riposte, le rouquin s'élança et bondit avant de lui coller son poing gauche directement dans la figure, laissant éclater une longue gerbe de sang.

Un frisson de plaisir couru le long de sa nuque.

Celui qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on écrase son adversaire et que tout le monde reconnaît à l'unanimité notre puissance. Surplombant jf hbu tout en lui flanquant un autre coup de pied dans la tronche pour l'empêcher de se relever, Chuuya songea alors avec un léger sourire ironique à quel point il agissait de la même manière que le gosse qu'il était il y a plus de 4 ans, la première fois qu'il était monté sur le ring. Au fond, peut-être était-il toujours un peu cet adolescent désireux de prouver sa valeur.

Son adversaire tenta tout en rampant de lui porter un coup dans le tibia mais affaiblit comme il était et ignorant tout de ses capacités il ne lui fit quasiment aucun effet, en revanche lui put une dernière fois lui coller son pied en pleine figure avant de lever le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

 **-Alors, qui c'est le plus con dans l'histoire ?**

L'autre le regarda, l'œil à moitié fermé et la bouche ensanglantée, il tremblait de douleur en serrant ses phalanges brisées contre sa poitrine, comme insensibles aux exclamations de la foule qui lui reprochait sa défaite.

 **-Demeuré !**

 **-Incapable !**

 **-Comment t'as pu perdre contre un nain de jardin ?**

Chuuya laissa la rage du bas public s'écouler aussi vite que le sang s'échappait du nez de sa victime, pour finalement clamer haut et fort :

 **-Retenez bien ça vous qui avez sous-estimé la mafia portuaire ! Ici, dans cette ville vous aurez beau essayer de vous y faire une place, de vous cacher ou de faire preuve de courage sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, nous seront toujours les maîtres de ces lieux, du plus bas des quartiers jusqu'aux plus riches : nous vous tenons par les couilles vous nous entendez ? La Mafia Portuaire a tous les pouvoirs dans Yokohama et aucune organisation de pacotille ne pourra nous l'enlever !**

Puis, après un silence de quelque seconde, un brouhaha s'éleva dans les airs pour scander son nom. Enfin, celui de son partenaire… Chuuya l'eu quelque peu mauvaise en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que l'on félicitait ainsi mais il fut néanmoins plutôt satisfait de cette petite heure de gloire, alors que le public l'acclamait et que certains lui demandaient déjà de combattre les prochaines semaines ou que d'autres encore le prenait déjà pour le nouveau champion des combats clandestins… Chuuya se sentit tout puissant.

Il aurait pu descendre maintenant du ring pour récupérer son argent et poursuivre ainsi directement le travail mais il savoura encore quelques instants les exclamations déchaînées et enjouées de la foule, souhaitant prolonger le seule partie de la mission qui lui convenait vraiment.

La suite allait sans doute être beaucoup moins marrante.

(...)

Un paquet d'argent liquide calé dans la poche de son manteau, son fidèle chapeau bien remit sur ses cheveux rendus broussailleux par son combat et ses mains gantées plaquées l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'éradiquer le froid qui menaçait de s'y insérer, le jeune homme attendait presque sagement et non sans une certaine ironie. La situation étant tout de même franchement cocasse : lui qui il y a une dizaine de minutes seulement venait d'être acclamé par la foule après avoir écrasé un type 3 fois plus balèze que lui se retrouvait maintenant à attendre dans une ruelle sombre et froide que les sales types dont il avait abimé l'un des représentants veuillent bien l'enlever.

Un plan à la Dazai quoi… Dans toute la connerie et l'étrangement bien ficelé que cela impliquait.

Au milieu de cette ruelle crasseuse trônait un unique et peu fier lampadaire qui grésillait à en faire mal au crâne et si l'on prêtait une oreille attentive on pouvait entendre par delà les sirènes lointaines et le tintement sourds des verres dans les bars le grouillement des vermines dans les canalisations, les égouts et les poubelles : cafards et autres rongeurs pleins de maladies étaient légions dans ce genre d'endroits et bien qu'il n'en ai jamais eu la frousse Chuuya n'appréciait pas particulier de savoir leur présence à quelques mètres de lui.

 _Bougez-vous allez…_ Pesta-t-il intérieurement en inspirant une grande bouffée de cigarette.

Ah ça il le retenait Dazai, lui qui avait des idées de génies mais qui se chargeait bien de s'y impliquer le premier : rares étaient les fois où le jeune homme avait vu son camarade être vraiment dans une situation critique, lui qui clamait pourtant haut et fort ne pas avoir peur de la mort et même vouloir l'embrasser semblait pourtant étonnement prévoyant à chaque fois qu'il devait être impliqué dans quelque chose.

Peut-être au fond n'était-il pas si attiré par elle que ça, malgré l'image du papillon inexorablement attiré par la lumière qu'il renvoyait à tous ? Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il ferait si un jour Dazai parvenait à ses fins, s'il arrivait finalement à rencontrer la mort afin de danser avec elle pour toujours, comment le vivrait-il, lui qui avait été tant habitué à le voir sauter des immeubles ou se jeter l'eau sans jamais y passer ? Avec le temps et l'âge Chuuya avait finit par prendre l'habitude de voir son insupportable camarade provoquer la mort pour qu'elle vienne le chercher et s'était tout autant habitué à le retrouver peinard en terrasse le soir même : pour lui cela était presque devenu une routine de le voir faire ses minables tentatives de suicide.

Mais si un jour ça marchait… Qu'éprouverait-il ?

 _Un putain d'orgasme._ Songea-t-il en premier lieu avec un sourire diabolique, se voyant enfin débarrassé de ses enfantillages, de ses mimiques insupportables, de ses plans foireux, de sa manie de le traiter comme un chien, de sa voix trop pleine d'assurance, de ses fringues, de son regard, de ses bandages qu'il trimballait partout comme une momie vivante…

De Double-Noir… D'un verre à la lueur des bars.

De toutes ces choses futiles qui lui bousillaient la vie. Du moins se plaisait-il à le croire.

 _Quel casse-couille celui-là n'empêche ! Il arrive à me prendre la tête alors qu'il est même pas là._ Songea le jeune homme en jetant son mégot par terre, non sans soupirer une énième fois pour l'attente pénible à laquelle il était soumit dans cette foutue ruelle. Et comme s'ils avaient entendus ses soupirs d'agacement, il sentit soudain une forte piqure dans son cou, puis des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux.

 _Ca va je m'attendais à plus désagréable._ Se dit Chuuya en faisant mine de tituber avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

(...)

Bien au chaud dans le bar minable dans lequel il avait élu domicile, Dazai souriait. Un verre de scotch à la main, il en but une grande gorgée pour savourer le souvenir de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Voir Chuuya se faire mettre dans les vapes à cause d'une fléchette tranquillisante et se faire soulever par un seul gros bras sans aucune difficulté pour être mit dans un coffre était pour lui quelque chose de furieusement drôle et dont il en avait savouré la moindre parcelle tout en dégustant ce précieux liquide ambré venant de lui être servit. Bien sûr, Chuuya s'était évidemment laissé faire donc cela atténuait un peu l'effet de surprise et par conséquent le comique de la situation mais tout de même, c'était plaisant à voir.

 _Je vis pour des moments comme celui-là._ Songea Dazai avec un amusement goguenard tout en se penchant en arrière sur son siège, l'air décontracté.

Profitant encore un peu des effluves de l'alcool bon marché s'écoulant le long de sa gorge, le suicidaire compulsif se demanda soudain s'il allait devoir arrêter son acolyte ou si, comme il le lui avait sous-entendu il serait capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il se souvenait de la fois où, enfants, Chuuya avait laissé son pouvoir se déchaîner pour la première fois : son visage juvénile bouffis de marques rouges, les yeux extatiques, vitreux et injectés de sang et un rire de fou furieux tandis qu'il balançait à tord et à travers des mini trous noir s'échappant de la paume de ses mains. Fasciné par le spectacle, Dazai avait mit un peu de temps avant de l'arrêter, comme obnubilé par ces spirales pourpres où dansait la mort.

Voir une entité si effrayante émaner de la paume de Chuuya, le gringalet au chapeau trop grand et aux cheveux improbables, lui avait tout simplement coupé le souffle, et alors que lui s'évertuait à vouloir la rencontrer et ne faire qu'un avec elle, son partenaire la détenait déjà dans le creux et le moindre pli de ses mains.

Il en était devenu presque obsédé.

Et étrangement jaloux.

Leurs supérieurs avaient d'abord songé à travailler cet aspect de son pouvoir pour l'exploiter au maximum, mais après un second échec catastrophique ils s'étaient résigné à ne plus retenter l'expérience et le boss lui avait offert une paire de gant pour éviter qu'un tel incident ne se produise à nouveau. Chuuya n'ayant pas beaucoup grandit depuis ses 13 ans, ces derniers lui allaient encore parfaitement. Le suicidaire eut un petit rire moqueur à cette pensé, tout de même, pauvre Chuuya... La nature aurait quand même pu lui offrir quelques centimètres de plus ! Quoi qu'avec ça il n'aurait pas eu le loisir de le taquiner régulièrement à ce sujet, cela aurait été tellement dommage.

Un instant, le mafieux songea à ce que serait sa vie sans son partenaire pour le divertir. Plus de fou rire en le voyant complètement bourré ou en train de s'énerver pour un rien, plus de sentiments de supériorité en se servant de son chapeau et de sa tête rousse comme accoudoir, plus de disputes, plus de chamaillerie, plus de missions périlleuses comme celles qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en place… Plus besoin de le supporter continuellement, lui et ses sauts d'humeurs insupportables, sa fierté mal placée et sa manie de cogner tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas au bout de deux secondes.

Mouais… Il se demandait vraiment si ça lui manquerait en fin de compte, m'enfin il fallait bien cohabiter un peu disons et puis quelle que soit leur entente, leur complicité et leur efficacité sur le terrain ne faisait que prouver son excellence. Dazai trouvait d'ailleurs cela assez incroyable : à quel point ils pouvaient se chamailler continuellement et ne jamais être d'accords tout en parvenant à se tirer des situations les plus difficiles et de toujours systématiquement mener à bien leurs missions malgré leurs complexités, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

 _Sans doute encore l'un des nombreux mystères de la vie ou la nature humaine._ Se dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule tout en finissant les restes de son scotch bon marché.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser vaincre par la flemme, Dazai s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, ignorant totalement la bienséance qui lui soufflait de payer même pour un alcool de si mauvaise qualité il réajusta son pardessus noir pour tenter d'être un peu plus présentable au moment où la serveuse passait devant lui.

 **-Bonne soirée monsieur, revenez quand vous voulez !**

Dazai dut baisser franchement le regard pour croiser celui de la demoiselle : une quinzaine d'année tout au plus, de grands yeux enjoués quoi que timides et des cheveux d'un blond vénitien assez élégant. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien à l'aise dans sa tenue et avec la multitude de verres en équilibre sur son plateau : probablement une lycéenne travaillant ici pour aider sa famille ou même simplement se payer elle-même ses loisirs, le genre de personne honnête récompensée pour son travail assidu et ses efforts, une brave petite. Tout son contraire en fait.

Le suicidaire lui offrit un sourire charmeur tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour dévoiler les bandages cachant son œil droit. Il se plu a la voir rougir.

 **-Au plaisir mademoiselle.**

Les joues de cette dernière se teintèrent jusqu'à l'écarlate et ses yeux clairs s'ouvrirent d'un coup sous l'intimidation ou la surprise, sans doute peut habituée à voir un client comme lui s'adresser ainsi à elle. Elle avait la même tête que Chuuya hier soir, après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Lui donnant un air à la fois ridicule et étrangement attachant.

 _Suis-je si charmant que ça ?_ Se demanda-t-il avec une fausse modestie tout en passant la porte sans transition, replongeant instantanément dans la fraicheur nocturne et ses obligations. Sortant son portable de sa poche, Dazai pianota dessus quelques instants avant de trouver les bonnes coordonnées : une carte de la ville s'afficha ainsi en grand format ainsi qu'un point rouge mobile parcourant les différentes rues et lui indiquant précisément son emplacement.

Pas de doutes, ils avaient bien fait de mettre le traceur dans l'une de ses chaussures et non son chapeau, qui durant sa chute s'était vu rouler quelques mètres plus loin pour atterrir dans le caniveau au milieu de l'eau croupie et de la pisse de chien. Pauvre Chuuya et surtout pauvre de lui ! Son partenaire allait lui faire une énorme crise au moment de le récupérer, Dazai pouvait dores et déjà entendre ses cris de rage, sérieusement quel était son putain de problème avec les chapeaux ? Depuis tout gosse il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ce dernier ne parade avec alors qu'ils étaient bien souvent trop grands pour lui et chaque fois qu'il l'enlevait celui semblait lui faire comme un déchirement, peut-être que dans sa grande sensibilité non-assumée ce dernier considérait cet accessoire comme un membre à part entière de son corps ou comme un trophée. Va savoir.

Bon gré mal gré Dazai se pencha pour récupérer le fameux accessoire et l'essuya avec une mine de dégout contre son imper non sans oublier de jeter quelques coups d'œil à l'écran pour vérifier la progression des ravisseurs. Parfait, leur planque n'avait pas l'air bien loin, quelques rues à peine en voiture.

Sifflotant presque gaiement, il se mit en route.

/

Assis sur une chaise en bois rigide et maladroitement ligoté, Chuuya se promit tout en clignant des yeux que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il jouait un tel rôle : être réveillé par un type qui vous balance un saut d'eau glacée dans la tronche en plus d'avoir les poignets irrités à cause des cordes les maintenant et la tête qui tourne suite à son dopage… Ah ça non, plus jamais.

De plus il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu son chapeau, sans doute tombé au moment où lui-même avait rencontré le bitume et cela le mit dans un état d'agacement particulièrement élevé : il était sûr que Dazai dans sa grande bouffonnerie l'avait laissé là-bas histoire de bien le faire enrager une fois la mission finie.

…

C'était officiel, maintenant en plus d'être agacé et furieux il était dégoûté.

 **-Ah bah ça y est il se réveille enfin !** Entendit-il face à lui alors que sa vue était encore trouble.

 **-Tu crois ? Moi je le trouve un peu stone, arrose-le encore un coup pour voir !**

 _Vous deux je vous jure que dans quelques heures max je vous éclate en premier._ Songea-t-il avec hargne tout en encaissant la deuxième rasade d'eau sans broncher. Néanmoins, encore engourdi de sommeil il n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses réflexes et en inspira une partie, le faisant tousser.

 **-Eh bien voilà, tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Là il est un peu plus opérationnel !** S'esclaffa l'un des deux en applaudissant comme un gosse.

 _Ta gueule putain…_

L'un des deux types tendit une main vers lui pour lui relever la tête en le tirant par ses cheveux mouillés. Ses yeux étaient sombres, communs. Et il avait le sourire d'un petit con arrogant… Le genre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de latter en temps voulu.

 **-Alors, Osamu Dazai ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver en position de faiblesse maintenant ?**

 _Hein ?_

L'esprit encore quelque peu brumeux à cause de ce qu'on lui avait injecté, Chuuya mit quelques secondes à se souvenir du pourquoi le type l'appelait par le nom de son acolyte. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse un lapsus et dévoile toute la supercherie trop tôt.

Le rouquin trouva la force de sourire d'un air carnassier avant de lui répondre simplement :

 **-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai rien entendu à cause de ta voix de tapette.**

L'autre eut un hoquet de fureur tel que même son partenaire en fut surpris et l'instant d'après, Chuuya recevait un sévère coup de poing dans la gueule. Là au moins ils étaient sûrs qu'il serait parfaitement réveillé. Encaissant le choc, il renifla bruyamment pour faire remonter le sang qui menaçait de s'écouler de son nez tout en se demandant tout de même combien de temps cette mascarade allait pouvoir durer.

Il savait de toute manière qu'il allait prendre quelques coups et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais tout de même… Il avait quelque peu hâte de voir le signal de Dazai et de boucler enfin toute cette histoire.

 **-Alors c'est comme ça ?** Lui demanda l'autre type dont les cheveux longs étaient gris et maintenus par une queue de cheval, nul doute qu'entre les deux il s'agissait du plus réfléchi ou moins téméraire, **tu comptes te foutre de nous à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question et encaisser les coups ?**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?** Leur demanda-t-il toujours en forçant ce même sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **-Alors tu es quelqu'un de profondément stupide et je ne comprends pas comment la mafia qui se vante d'être la plus grosse organisation de la ville puisse tolérer des types comme toi.**

Le type le regardait avec un tel mépris que cela en était presque troublant.

 **-Ton pouvoir n'est même pas digne d'en être un, tu ne fais qu'annuler la force des autres, tu les entraîne dans la médiocrité.**

Chuuya eut un rictus : Dazai et lui avaient donc eu les bons renseignements, cette organisation vouait un véritable culte aux super pouvoirs au point que cela en devenait grotesque, pour lui qui en possédait un des plus dangereux cela relevait presque du cadeau empoisonné : combien de fois, à cause de la dégénérescence émise par son pouvoir il s'était sévèrement blessé voire avait faillit y passer… Et ça, selon eux, c'était supérieur, mieux que le commun des mortels ? Alors que dans pleins d'orphelinats croupissaient des enfants justement rejetés par leurs parents à cause de leurs pouvoirs ?

Alors que des types comme lui terrifiaient les gens et les amenait à un isolement pas forcément volontaire. Alors que des gens avec la mort dans les mains amenaient désolation et catastrophe, avec la connaissance de toutes ces choses ces tarés voulaient fonder une société uniquement basée sur des citoyens dotés de pouvoirs ? De quelle espèce d'abrutis cette organisation était-elle constituée ? Bah, qu'importe leur origine ou identité : dans quelques heures ces crétins seraient tous morts et leur idéologie grotesque avec.

(...)

Les coups s'enchaînaient comme on maltraite un sac de sable, avec le vain espoir de le faire parler. A chaque fois qu'il en prenait un bruit sec giflait l'air, comme une cassure. Tandis qu'en écho à tout cela, quelques étages plus haut, les pas tranquilles de Dazai résonnaient à travers les couloirs, membre fantôme ne laissant derrière lui que des cadavres et se berçant de leur rythmique si bien huilée.

Dazai sourit tandis que d'un claquement de doigt, il se faisait précurseur des ténèbres.

(...)

Quelques instants plus tard, comme toujours si bien coordonnés dans leurs missions malgré leurs différents, les lumières s'éteignirent.

Noir. D'encre et de poussière. Noir comme la nuit, noir comme l'enfer. Vibration de l'air, crissement insupportable, secousse. Et rouge, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme les plaies, rouge comme la corruption.

Chuuya sourit, dans les méandres de cette brume noire et de la vilénie humaine, il semblait pareil au diable.

 _Tuer… Tuer…_

Tout détruire, tout dévorer, anéantir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, les faire s'écraser, les briser.

 _Tuer… Je dois tuer._

Balayer tout, qu'il ne reste du monde que le néant.

 _Tuer… Tuer… Tuer… Tuer… Tuer…_ _Chuuya, tu dois tuer._

(...)

Bien camouflé dans la salle de contrôle des lumières, Dazai entendit soudain à travers les ombres les explosions provoquées par son acolyte, ainsi que son rire de dément, et il sourit. Qu'il veuille ou non l'admettre, le suicidaire avait toujours été impressionné par un tel pouvoir et nul doute que c'était l'un des plus terrifiants qu'il avait pu voir en 18 ans d'existence, la façon dont ses yeux clairs se voilaient d'une aura malsaine et s'écarquillaient de démence, dont il se moquait complètement de son éternel chapeau, lui qui pourtant mettait un point d'orgue à toujours le garder sur la tête, la façon dont ses ridicules mains de nain faisaient naître la mort et la désolation… Et sa peau laiteuse se couvrant de marques rouge ignobles semblables à des tatouages infernaux.

La première fois qu'il y avait assisté, Dazai avait trouvé cela bluffant de puissance. La seconde, il était devenu fasciné. La troisème, il avait finit pas le trouver amusant à gesticuler dans tous les sens en ricanant comme une hyène.

Dazai sourit en entendant une fracas plus fort que les autres ainsi que des hurlements, peut-être était-il le temps pour lui de descendre, généralement les massacres que faisaient Chuuya lors de contamination ne duraient pas plus de quelques minutes. Et c'est en descendant lentement et avec assurance les escaliers que Dazai avançait vers ce qui allait être pour la première fois pour lui, un spectacle de terreur.

Le temps qu'il parvienne jusqu'au hangar en escaladant moult débris et autres dégâts matériels, les hurlements s'étaient tus et seules la respiration saccadée de son partenaire ainsi que le grésillement de son pouvoir lui parvinrent, visiblement, le travail était terminé. Les lieux étaient dans un sale état : des cadavres à foison jonchaient le sol, des trous béants s'étaient formés dans les murs quand les autres s'étaient directement effondré pour laisser le bâtiment dans une instabilité grandissante. Pas de doute : Contamination faisait toujours autant de dégâts.

Mais ils devaient partir, vite, sinon ils finiraient sous les décombres.

 **-Excellent travail partenaire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin parvenu à maîtriser contamination, vraiment tu m'épates, tiens je te paie un verre pour te féliciter qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Seul un souffle saccadé lui parvint. Le dos courbé, les bras balans encore couverts de traces rouge, il tremblait.

 **-Eh le nain amènes-toi un peu faut qu'on se bouge de tout faire cramer ! T'es une limace ou quoi ?**

Un sifflement aigu et terrible sonna à ses oreilles, et il lui sembla voir les épaules pourtant voutées de son partenaire se secouer de plus en plus fort.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, Chuuya aurait déjà du répondre à ses provocations ou s'écrouler de fatigue, mais pas rester planté là comme un benêt en plein milieu de ce qui restait du hangar, se pourrait-il que…

 **-Chuuya ?** Insista Dazai en s'approchant légèrement.

Soudain s'éleva dans l'air un ricanement, pareil à une hyène. Et à travers la poussière des décombres, le mafieux entrevit la clarté malsaine de son regard, d'un bleu glaçant.

 **-Hehehe….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avec un retard indécent, je poste enfin ce chapitre 3! Je sais je suis vraiment à la ramasse en ce qui concerne les délais de publication, que voulez-vous?**

 **J'espère que, comme d'habitude, ce chapitre vous plairas, il m'a prit un temps fou à écrire, notamment pour... Une fameuse scène.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! :3**

 **Attention: léger NSFW.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Perdition.**

La poussière qui parsemait l'air était étouffante et pourtant, malgré toutes particules sombres s'élevant dans l'air, Dazai pouvait voir de façon très nette le sourire dérangé de son partenaire ainsi que ses yeux exorbités, le fixant sans le voir. Un rire de dément lui échappa, alors qu'il faisait naître dans le creux de sa main une boule d'énergie pourpre.

 _Tuer… Tuer… Je dois tuer._

Telle était la litanie se répétant en boucle dans le crâne de Chuuya, qui, s'étranglant de rire mêlé à une infâme douleur ne cessait de balancer des ondes de choc à tout va, faisant parallèlement trembler le hangar. A ce rythme, il allait les tuer tous les deux ! Même si Dazai ne serait pas affecté par l'impact d'une des sphères de gravité produites par Chuuya, ce n'était pas le cas du bâtiment qui menaçait d'ores et déjà de s'effondrer et il n'allait quand même pas partir sans lui ! Le boss l'avait à la bonne mais quand même il lui remonterait surement les bretelles s'il laissait le détenteur d'un pouvoir aussi puissant être enseveli sous des décombres, et il avait une certaine hâte de retrouver son lit ce soir-là.

 **-Fais chier !** S'écria Dazai en évitant de justesse un container qui fut projeté à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Le nez dans la poussière et son imper complètement déchiré, Dazai réfléchit à toute vitesse : son acolyte à moitié fou n'était pas si loin de lui, en sprintant un peu il devrait avoir le temps de saisir au moins une partie de son corps pour l'empêcher de faire s'écrouler la structure sur leurs têtes. Le souci était que devant lui se dressait désormais une montagne de débris mêlés à des restes de cadavres et il ignorait s'il irait assez vite pour empêcher le bâtiment de leur tomber dessus.

 **-Chuuya !** Appela-t-il dans un cri presque désespéré.

Seul un rire de dément lui répondit. Le rire d'un diable, d'un démon. Et lui ne se reconnu pas. Venait-il vraiment de crier le nom de son partenaire comme s'il était paniqué par la situation ?

Le whisky de tout à l'heure devait sûrement mal passer, lui s'inquiéter pour cette limace et puis quoi encore ?

Pourtant il n'hésita pas une seconde en voyant le sang s'écouler comme une flaque depuis la bouche du rouquin et s'élança immédiatement, ignorant les bruits alentour, ignorant les fracas autour de lui, Dazai plongea vers l'avant et dans un élan qu'il qualifiera certainement bien plus tard de dramatiquement poétique et donc complètement stupide, se saisit de la taille de Chuuya pour le serrer contre lui, ses mains fermement ancrées alors que des arabesques bleutées commençaient à s'y dessiner.

Le rire diabolique de Chuuya mourut dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient de stupeur et que les traces rougeâtres sur sa figure et ses bras disparaissaient progressivement, le faisant redevenir petit à petit humain. Son souffle, soudain, se fit plus lent et ses bras, tremblants de rage et d'excitation, cessèrent soudainement de bouger et redevinrent balans, pendouillant nonchalamment le long de son corps, le sifflement de son souffle se fit quasi imperceptible tandis que du sang s'écoulait encore légèrement de ses lèvres. Tout autour d'eux, les néons bleutés témoignant du pouvoir de Dazai les enveloppèrent telle une aura, recouvrant leurs peaux d'un voile alors que, lentement, son acolyte s'endormait contre lui, la tête contre son torse.

 _Bon… Je peux dire adieu à ma chemise._ Songea d'abord le brun en voyant les nombreuses traces rouge s'étendre le long de son habit blanc.

Avec l'impression d'être un frère, Dazai observa le visage tuméfié de Chuuya reposer contre sa poitrine, admirant l'air serein qu'il arborait alors qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine il semblait littéralement possédé par le diable lui-même, riant aux éclats de la mort qu'il distribuait autour de lui sans tenir compte de celle qui du même temps le rongeait. Le contraste était saisissant et Dazai se demanda comment un si petit corps avec un esprit aussi émotif pouvait détenir entre ses ainsi quelque chose d'aussi grand, d'aussi incroyable et terrifiant. Splendide.

Pour lui qui ne possédait de la mort que celle des autres pouvoirs, cela relevait du mystère et qui plus, quelque chose d'autre encore le tracassait alors que progressivement sa chemise se faisait pourpre sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour en contrôler la noyade. Durant une demie seconde, un instant fugace, certainement futile et même complètement stupide, il avait éprouvé la peur. Au-delà de cette excitation perpétuelle qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître et à savourer à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en danger comme ici, c'était véritablement la première fois qu'il avait pu éprouver avec sincérité même si cela n'avait été que fugace, de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Pour Chuuya.

Ce sentiment le laissa pantois encore quelques secondes, au point même de ne pas remarquer les ronflements de plus en plus sonores produits par ce dernier, littéralement allongé contre lui comme s'il s'était agit de l'oreiller le plus confortable du monde. En même temps après l'utilisation d'un tel pouvoir, cela n'était pas bien surprenant. Et le connaissant, Dazai était certain qu'il était bien parti pour une dizaine d'heure à ce rythme même en le trimballant sans ménagement sur son épaule, dans ces moments-là c'était comme si son partenaire était littéralement dans un semi coma et rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait… Contamination avait donc bel et bien encore frappé et de la plus violente des manières, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé ce matin.

Chuuya lui avait assuré que ça irait et que son utilisation ne serait pas un problème, or, les débris et autres cadavres jonchant le sol en plus de son propre état physique faisaient office de preuve formelle : il lui avait menti. Ô bien sur, il n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde et à vrai dire Dazai aurait été bien plus surprit que cela soit effectivement vrai, il avait l'habitude de tout deviner ou d'au moins soupçonner avant que les faits ne se produisent et le rouquin n'étant pas particulièrement doué pour lui cacher grand-chose naturellement tout cela s'était frayé un chemin dans son esprit pour qu'en quelques minutes seulement le mafieux ne devine la supercherie. Restait cependant une question : pourquoi ?

D'ordinaire, Dazai aurait sûrement mit cela sur le compte de sa fierté mal placée (notamment à son égard), cependant quelque chose ne lui convenait pas dans ce raisonnement : c'était trop simple et au fond de lui le brun savait que Chuuya n'aurait jamais prit de tels risques simplement par fierté, pour avoir déjà souffert des ravages de son pouvoir en manquant de mourir à chaque utilisation, il ne se serait pas permit de mentir au point de risquer leurs vies à tous les deux dans une mission où leur chance de réussite ne dépendait que d'un bon timing, c'était trop risqué, même avec lui dans les parages. Pour la première fois, quelque chose lui échappait dans la psychologie pourtant basique de son partenaire et une fois ramené à son appart, le mafieux comptait bien l'interroger à ce sujet.

(…)

Noir, comme le néant, comme la mort. Aucune couleur ne filtrait à travers le spectre brumeux qui avait prit place devant les yeux et l'esprit de Chuuya, engourdi de douleur et d'incompréhension, il se sentait comme un cargo perdu en mer, balloté par les flots et les vents avec la nausée qui allait avec. Et dans son nez flottait l'odeur du sel. Sans savoir qu'elle venait de la sueur de Dazai mêlée à la sienne, alors que tous deux étaient vautrés sur son lit, endormis presque trop paisiblement, au milieu des vêtements pleins de crasses et des traces de sang séchées sur leurs mains.

Comme un tableau. Flottant au milieu d'une mer de cadavre, sans un seul courant de culpabilité.

Et dans ces flots impétueux, enivrés par le sel de leurs parfums, il se senti paisible. Vivant.

(…)

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla une seconde fois, il crut un instant avoir rêvé toutes ces sensations. Dans sa tête cognaient les vagues mais plus aucune trace du sel ni des flots, seul l'écho de l'eau du robinet se faisait entendre depuis l'autre pièce. Observant d'un œil encore ensommeillé les lieux, il constata avec surprise qu'il faisait encore nuit, avait-il dormi si peu de temps malgré les ravages que faisaient habituellement contamination sur son corps ? Tiens, en parlant de ça… Chuuya pu observer sur ses bras et ses mains une multitude d'écorchure, de traces de sang (le sien) à moitié séchés, en plus de ses fringues en lambeaux, il sentait ses muscles et os lui réclamer le pardon de les avoir malmenés et rien que le fait de prendre une grande inspiration suffisait à lui tirer une grimace de douleur. La puissance de contamination semblait grandir en même temps que lui… Et à cette évidence s'imposait un terrible questionnement : parviendrait-il, un jour, à la contrôler pleinement ? A ne plus laisser son âme se faire posséder par cette expression démoniaque ? Il commençait à en douter sérieusement… Et cela le minait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. D'autant plus qu'une fois encore s'il s'en était sorti c'était grâce à l'intervention de Dazai, qui l'avait empêché de se tuer, pour lui qui était sensé avoir un pouvoir surpuissant que tout le monde s'arrache il se voyait à chaque fois secourir par l'éternel Osamu Dazai, celui sur qui tout le monde comptait, le petit prodige du crime, le prochain parrain qui pourrait déjà l'être s'il en avait seulement le désir… Quelque part et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher malgré la honte, il trouva cela quelque peu humiliant.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait….

 _C'est lui qui m'a ramené ?_ Songea-t-il avec surprise.

Ca pour le coup c'était une première, d'habitude lorsqu'il se retrouvait épuisé après l'utilisation de son pouvoir ou même dans une situation difficile, Dazai le laissait souvent se démerder tout seul, quitte à parfois le laisser endormi à même le sol voire ivre mort à côté des poubelles. C'était presque devenu naturel pour lui de se réveiller avec la migraine et la haine contre lui qui l'avait lâchement laissé par terre, presque une routine, dont il avait finit par s'habituer.

Alors pourquoi ce soir, les choses avaient été différentes ?

Il se sentait partagé entre l'humiliation d'avoir été porté tout le long du trajet par son partenaire qui donc l'avait couché tel un enfant et le plaisir coupable, de se dire que lui d'ordinaire si peu prévenant à son égard avait prit soin de lui.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela, depuis cette fameuse soirée tout tournait dans sa tête, comme un océan déchaîné, instable. Il était perdu.

Et l'arrivée de son acolyte dans la chambre n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche : Tout en s'essuyant les mains en les frottant le long de son pantalon, Dazai l'observait d'un air nonchalant, son éternel étincelle indéchiffrable dans le regard. Il avait retiré son imper noir pour ne conserver que sa chemise froissée et dégueulassée de poussière et autre trace de sang séché ainsi que son pantalon écorché à plusieurs endroits. Ses bandages semblaient d'ailleurs s'être légèrement desserrés notamment au niveau des poignets ou de la nuque, seuls ceux sur son visage étaient intacts et contrastaient avec sa tignasse en bataille… Sans doute les avait-il réajustés dès que possible. Après tout Chuuya ne l'avait jamais vu sans, même étant gosses.

Ils se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait cacher là-dessous, car à sa connaissance Dazai ne présentait aucune blessure sur son œil droit, pas même une cicatrice… Peut-être un problème ophtalmique ? Mais si oui pourquoi sur un seul œil et surtout pourquoi lui d'ordinaire prompt à prendre tout avec philosophie et/ou ironie tiendrait à ce point-là à le cacher ?

… Il avait mal au crâne. Et la grosse flemme d'y penser.

La gorge sèche, il voulu se lever pour aller boire un coup mais Dazai le retint d'un geste :

 **-Sur la commode.**

En effet, d'un coup d'œil sur la gauche le rouquin pu voir trôner un petite verre d'eau à côté de deux comprimés, certainement des antis douleur. Dazai lui avait certainement apporté tout à l'heure… Mais encore une fois pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

 **-Je te préviens** , lui dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, **quoi que tu me demandes je ne m'exécuterais pas, j'ai assez donné avec tes conneries et c'est pas deux cachetons et un verre d'eau qui me feront oublier tout ça.**

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air passablement indifférent. Chuuya le trouvait vraiment bizarre : pas une remarque moqueuse, par un sourire mesquin au mieux un regard légèrement étincelant mais c'est tout, le connaissant il l'aurait plutôt imaginé en train de ricaner comme une hyène devant ses blessures, ses cheveux en bataille et ses cernes. D'ailleurs en parlant de cheveux…

 **-Il est où mon chapeau ?**

Il entendit son acolyte pouffer de rire depuis la salle de bain dans laquelle il avait entre temps disparu, sans doute parti chercher d'autres comprimés. Mine de rien il se sentait réellement inquiet, presque mis à nu et l'entendre se moquer ne fit qu'accentuer ses craintes.

 **-Déconne pas espèce d'enfoiré qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ? Me dis pas que tu l'as oublié là-bas !**

Dazai revint enfin, hilare, tenant dans ses bras une trousse à pharmacie.

 **-T'es sérieux ? Tu te réveilles à moitié dans le coma avec des blessures vraiment moches et une tête de zombie et la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est ton chapeau ridicule ?**

 **-Mon chapeau n'est pas ridicule !** Beugla Chuuya d'un air convaincu que sa voix enrouée de douleur et de fatigue ne suivi pas.

Le brun hoqueta, une larme venant même perler au coin de son œil d'ambre.

 **-Excuse-moi mais t'as quand même un drôle de sens des priorités… -Où. Est. Mon. Putain. De Chapeau ?** Articula lentement Chuuya en tentant de se redresser pour faire comprendre à Dazai qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Ce dernier se précipita alors vers lui pour lui maintenir les mains le long de la couette, venant presque coller son front au sien pour faire s'affronter leurs regards, il sembla totalement changer d'attitude et d'émotion puisqu'il répondit avec une sournoiserie presque trop tendre :

 **-Relax je te l'ai récupéré ton chapeau, il est dans le salon.**

Chuuya se renfrogna, mal à l'aise et quelque peu honteux de s'être emporté, connaissant Dazai ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à se foutre de sa gueule…

 **-T'es vraiment un cas, tu t'inquiète plus pour un bête accessoire que pour tes propres blessures.** Ricana ce dernier, sans se relever pour autant.

Leurs visages étaient assez proches, à tel point que Chuuya pouvait deviner avec précision le creux formé par sa fossette droite sur sa joue, celle où il n'y avait qu'un pansement et où l'on pouvait encore percevoir son grain de peau si pale et plus haut, son œil : à la fois éclatant d'amusement et de gaieté mais en même temps voilé, comme recouvert d'un masque. L'on aurait pu s'y perdre à l'analyser.

Et là, ce soir, Chuuya sentait qu'il s'y engouffrait, qu'il l'enveloppait tout entier. Tout cela le mit hors de lui.

 **-Un cas ouais… Ça t'as pas empêché de m'embrasser l'autre soir.** Cracha-t-il d'un ton faussement méprisant en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le brun cessa de rire, l'observant comme un fauve fixe sa proie, il semblait s'être attendu à sa remarque car un simple rictus vint se nicher sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça même. Comme il c'était prévisible. Comme si lui, était prévisible.

 **-Ca te plais de te foutre de moi hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, à quoi ça va te servir tout ça ?** Le questionna-t-il d'un ton acide non sans rapprocher inconsciemment son visage du sien, **je sais bien que tu t'emmerdes dans ta vie mais quand même ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça ? Me faire tourner en bourrique, me prendre la tête ?**

 **-Oh, je te fais tourner la tête ?**

Il eut envie de le tuer.

 **-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis putain !** S'écria-t-il en le repoussant violemment, du moins l'avait-il voulu mais la douleur dans ses bras se rappela à lui et il ne parvint qu'à le bousculer presque gentiment.

Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr bordel, lui et son air arrogant, lui et ses sourires, lui et son foutu baiser. Parce que oui, malgré son coup d'éclat et malgré la hargne qui envahissait sa gorge… Ouais, Dazai lui faisait tourner la tête. Il hantait ses pensées, ne cessait de le faire se questionner sur tout et rien et le faisait craindre des choses dont il se serait foutu éperdument en temps normal. Dazai le rendait dingue, parce que quoi qu'il se passe et quelle que soit la longévité de leur partenariat, Chuuya était envahit par l'impression perpétuelle de ne pas le comprendre.

Et l'angoisse de ne jamais y parvenir.

Etait-il stupide à ce point-là ? Et Dazai le considérait-il comme tel ? Oui, il en était persuadé. Aussi convaincu que lui le trouvait délirant et complètement abruti par ses idées de suicide. Ils étaient si différents, au fond Chuuya ne se rappelait même plus comment ils avaient finis par collaborer, comment ils s'étaient retrouvé à faire équipe pour former Double Noir et devenir le duo le plus craint de toute la ville. Comment enfant ils avaient pu ne serait-ce que s'entendre assez pour voler une moto et rouler au point de frôler la mort ensembles ?

S'entendre assez pour rire et devenir aussi complices sur le terrain ? S'entendre assez pour se supporter pendant presque 18 ans ? Pouvait-on seulement dire qu'ils s'appréciaient ? Malgré le fait qu'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler et à se trouver les pires défauts du monde ?

Oui mais… Dazai apprécier quelqu'un ? Par pitié ce type n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même ! Et la mort éventuellement, seule femme qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à séduire.

Ce dernier le fixait toujours, les bras ballants, comme en attente de quelque chose… Peut-être souhaitait-il le voir s'énerver une fois de plus, puisqu'apparemment cela constituait un spectacle des plus drôles, ou peut-être attendait-il juste qu'il finisse de parler comme le pauvre imbécile largué qu'il était dans cette situation. Car c'était tout ce dont il était capable après tout, parler, supposer, s'énerver face à quelqu'un qui de toute manière aurait toujours une longueur d'avance et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cette situation était ridicule, ils étaient ridicules et lui le premier.

 **-Pff…** Soupira-t-il, **laisse tomber,** **pourquoi je m'entête de toute manière j'aurais pas de réponse et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, on va dire que t'étais pas si sobre que ça hier soir et que t'avais besoin d'amour, après tout ça devrait pas être si surprenant de la part d'un suicidaire comme toi… Désolé de te décevoir mais t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte, recommence plus ce genre de trucs sinon je peux te jurer que tu vas plus te reconnaître dans une glace.**

Dazai baissa les yeux, un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage, il avait l'air presque… Résigné mais amusé, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant, comme d'habitude le rouquin n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il se sentait démuni face au mutisme contrôlé de son acolyte. Mais pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, est-ce que ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça ? L'on disait souvent que dans un duo il y avait un chien et son maître, le premier obéissant au second car ce dernier était la voix de la raison Mais si le chien se montrait désobéissant et agissait plus comme un dingue imprévisible, qui se trouvait malmené finalement ? Lequel des deux courait après l'autre ? Soudain, le fait que tout le monde n'ai jamais nommé Dazai que comme un jeune chien fou prenait tout son sens.

Au fond, il n'avait fait que lui courir après, être derrière lui à hurler pour tenter de le raisonner et le contenir, mais quel genre d'imbécile était-il pour croire qu'il pouvait raisonner un type qui prenait plaisir à tout faire pour mourir ? Le genre impossible à calmer et même à comprendre, et si lui qui le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses en était incapable, qui d'autre le pourrait ? Dazai était un mystère impossible à résoudre mais qui fascinait par son mysticisme et ses incroyables capacités, tandis que lui n'avait qu'un pouvoir terrifiant qu'il ne maîtriserait sans doute jamais. Quel beau duo ils formaient !

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?** Dit enfin Dazai après plusieurs minutes de mutisme.

Chuuya lui jeta un regard agacé :

 **-Pourquoi tu demandes, tu vas me la poser de toute manière.**

- **C'est vrai** , ricana-t-il, **pourquoi tu m'as menti sur corruption ? Tu savais très bien que j'allais le découvrir et même si j'étais là pour t'arrêter ça aurait pu mal finir.**

 **-On aurait trouvé un moyen, comme toujours.** Rétorqua Chuuya en croisant les jambes l'air de rien.

Mais il était inutile de vouloir botter en touche face à lui.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais prouver en faisant ça ?**

 **-Oh arrête ton char ! Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre monsieur je devine et comprends tout, tout le temps. C'était juste une idée comme ça, une tentative de ma part d'être un peu important dans ce duo pourri, de pas être celui en retrait qui regarde le grand et incroyable Osamu Dazai se faire applaudir pour avoir mené d'une main de maître cette putain de mission.**

 **-T'as pris tous ces risques juste pour un petit quart d'heure de gloire ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à refuser d'être dans ton ombre pour une fois !** Explosa le rouquin en se levant brusquement, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses blessures, **est-ce que t'as au moins conscience de tous les risques que je prends durant toutes nos missions, je suis pas comme toi moi, je veux pas crever à 20 ans justement ! Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? La Mafia ça a jamais été tout ce que j'avais, toi quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves, l'environnement, les gens… Tous, tous ils continueront de te trouver génial et voudront de toi parce que t'as ça dans le sang, que c'est imprimé sur ta gueule, tu transpires la réussite à plein nez !**

Il avait du mal à respirer, chaque mot semblait lui arracher la gorge et pourtant il poursuivait, le regard ancré dans celui obscur de Dazai.

 **-Je suis pas comme toi, je réussi pas tout ce que j'entreprends, même mon propre pouvoir je peux pas le contrôler, est-ce que t'as déjà ne serait-ce qu'une seconde éprouvé la sensation de l'échec ? Est-ce que tu connais au moins ce mot ? Trouves-ça bête si tu veux mais rien qu'une fois dans l'histoire de** _ **Double Noir**_ **j'ai espéré être autre chose que le second rôle, ne pas dépendre que de toi.**

Sa fierté était actuellement en miette et si possible, il l'écrasa encore plus en baissant le regard face à celui, implacablement noir, de Dazai… Celui que rien n'ébranlait. Celui qui avait tout. Comme un gosse, il eut envie de pleurer.

Plusieurs interminables secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot, à nouveau le silence s'était fait roi mais cette fois-ci il semblait bien plus inconfortable, Chuuya avait envie de disparaître et Dazai restait planté là, les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur lui.

Puis un soupir. De dépit, de résignation, d'ironie peut-être ? Toujours est-il qu'un instant plus tard, il sentit le souffle lent de son acolyte contre son cou, le nez enfouis dans son épaule et ses mains bandées fermement ancrées dans son dos. Il n'y avait aucun passion dans son geste : son souffle était régulier et son cœur ne pouvait pas battre à un rythme plus lent mais pourtant, il sentait la pression du corps de Dazai contre le sien, comme s'il cherchait à les rapprocher d'une quelconque manière, à lui transmettre quelque chose qu'il ne percevait pas. Il se sentait comme un épouvantail ridicule dans ses bras. Et encore plus ridicule d'une telle comparaison.

Ridicule de sentir sa poitrine se faire douloureuse. Ridicule d'ignorer ses blessures. Ridicule de se sentir soudain fiévreux, fébrile, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pathétique.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?** Parvint-il à articuler malgré sa gorge faite de nœuds.

Il sentit le rire de Dazai contre son épaule, un rire neutre, détaché, quoi qu'un peu cynique. Ce dernier remonta ses mains pour se saisir de son visage en même temps qu'il laissait lentement glisser son nez dans son cou, puis dans ses cheveux et enfin sa joue, le ramenant juste contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant dans une symphonie mal accordée : le sien nerveux, hiératique et celui de Dazai si paisible, contrôlé, brûlant.

Il eut un petit sourire en le sentant frissonner contre lui, puis se penchant vers lui il s'arrêta, presque comme s'il savourait l'instant. Chuuya eut l'impression qu'il allait imploser, il se sentait tiraillé entre une myriade de sentiments contraires : était-il en colère, troublé, désireux, triste de la tournure que cela prenait ? La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il se sentait perdu, hors de contrôle comme s'il se noyait.

Dazai murmura d'une voix rauque tout en le fixant de son œil d'ambre, incandescent:

 **-Tu es déjà meilleur que moi.**

Chuuya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, une sorte de rictus oscillant entre le cynisme et la mélancolie semblait avoir prit place sur son visage, comme une résignation, un aveu de quelque chose qu'il couvait en lui depuis toujours. Quelque chose qui faisait de lui cet être à la fois mystérieux, terrifiant, insupportable et exaltant. Quelque chose qui faisait qui il était.

Un monstre, qui n'attendait plus que son cœur cesse de battre. Un monstre pour lequel, lui, ce soir, se consumait.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et Dazai s'en empara avidement. Le caressant de sa langue, le mordant. Tel le chien fou qu'il était.

Chuuya avait beau tenter de rester digne et maître de ses émotions, il sentait que dans ce ballet c'était le brun qui menait la danse. Une danse endiablée, fiévreuse et presque désespérée, furieuse sûrement. Et un peu triste au fond.

Finalement, en un baiser débordant de tout sauf de pureté, ils semblaient comme chez eux, enfin en harmonie. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que le rouquin entoura violemment de ses bras la nuque de Dazai pour approfondir leur contact.

Il le senti gémir avec un contrôle indécent contre ses lèvres et cela le rendit fou, si fou qu'il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, appréciant malgré tout leur sécheresse et la saleté qui s'y était nichée suite à leur mission. Il les tira légèrement lorsque Dazai lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, étourdi du plaisir qu'il ressentait à mêler son sang dans leur baiser. Etait-ce également pour ça que ce dernier s'amusait à la lui caresser plus doucement ensuite, comme pour en apprécier le parfum ? Il l'ignorait mais pour une raison obscure, l'idée presque autant que la sensation l'empli d'arrogance et de plaisir, à lui donner le bourdon dans la tête, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais ressenti tout ça auparavant ? Et surtout pourquoi c'était durant un baiser avec cet imbécile qu'elles se manifestaient à la manière d'une guérilla dans sa poitrine et sa tête ? Il oublia sa question à l'instant où il sentit que désormais c'était son cou que Dazai embrassait avec avidité, le léchant et le mordant le long de la jugulaire, il eut l'impression de défaillir et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour savourer les frissons que cela lui procurait. Il ne voulait pas éprouver tout cela, il ne voulait pas sentir toutes ces choses le long de son corps pendant que Dazai happait sa peau entre ses dents, il ne voulait pas laisser échapper des gémissements et lui donner preuve et satisfaction que ce qu'il lui faisait le rendait comme assoiffé.

Mais bordel, ce que c'était le cas.

Alors qu'il avait toujours la main dans ses cheveux, Chuuya senti les bandages encore serrés contre son crâne et un instant il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'amusait à les lui retirer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que déjà, la main de Dazai venait lui saisir fermement la sienne et la retirait de la zone à risque, le tout en continuant de lui marquer le cou avec avidité. Avec honte, Chuuya constata que mêlé à la colère ce geste autoritaire venait de l'exciter. Son acolyte avait toujours dégagé quelque chose de particulièrement attirant et dans le lot son magnétisme sexuel avait souvent joué auprès de nombreuses personnes notamment féminine et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais alors qu'il était en train d'en percevoir les esquisses sur sa peau, il lui sembla devenir lui aussi une proie face à un prédateur carnassier, fourbe et exaltant.

L'idée de se faire dévorer l'excita et le terrifia en même temps et pour pallier à la frustration que ces émotions faisaient naître en lui, il le mordit à son tour, goûtant la peau fine de son cou, laissant sur sa langue une empreinte salée qui fit monter en lui un désir incommensurable. Ses reins le brûlaient et alors qu'il songeait au fait qu'il serait peut-être temps de calmer le jeu pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient amèrement, il senti la main de Dazai appuyer sur son épaule douloureuse pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Lui juste au dessus, le surplombant, le dominant même en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

 **-Tu m'as fait mal connard.** Souffla-t-il alors que Dazai approchait lentement son visage du sien.

Ce dernier se pourlécha les lèvres, un sourire carnassier les étirant tandis qu'il faisait glisser son index à la base de son torse, puis sous son tee-shirt. Le tracé de son ongle sur sa peau lui procura des frissons le long du dos et il dut serrer la mâchoire pour contenir ses soupirs. Mais en bon génie observateur qu'il était, son acolyte l'avait entièrement perçu et c'est fort de cette réaction qu'il tira d'un coup sec le long de son tee-shirt, le déchirant en deux le long du torse jusqu'à exposer son nombril.

 **-Mais t'es mala…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dazai étouffait ses protestations d'un baiser, s'amusant une fois de plus à torturer sa langue de la sienne, il le senti sourire contre lui lorsqu'il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Chuuya ne savait plus où poser ses mains, à la fois il parcourait son dos et à la fois il s'amusait à triturer sa chevelure en désordre, dans son ventre semblait grossir et s'enflammer une gigantesque boule de nerf et plus bas encore, à cet endroit même où Dazai venait de poser sa main, il perçu presque son érection comme douloureuse. Mu par un instinct primaire il dut se contenir pour ne pas supplier d'être libéré et se contenter des caresses que le brun lui faisait à travers son jean.

Finissant de tracer le contour de ses lèvres, Dazai se redressa légèrement pour lui demander d'un ton transpirant l'arrogance :

 **-Je t'excite tant que ça ?**

Ironique comme question venant d'un type qui avait la main sur la réponse. Et plutôt crever que de lui répondre, alors sans transition, Chuuya saisi les pans de sa chemise et tira d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons autour du lit en même temps qu'il le défiait du regard.

 **-Jai cru comprendre que défoncer les fringues c'était ton kiff.** Lui susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il les suspendit à quelques centimètres de celles de Dazai et attendit, patiemment alors qu'il sentait son entrejambe réclamer atrocement délivrance, le rouquin n'en démordait pas et, sûrement par fierté, il attendit que ce soit son partenaire qui craque et ne vienne à nouveau dévorer ses lèvres. Seulement, et ça il l'avait semble-t-il oublié, Dazai était un incroyable casse-pied et alors qu'il lui sembla exercer un mouvement vers les siennes, ce dernier détourna subitement la tête pour venir la nicher contre son omoplate et la mordre férocement.

 **-Connard…**

Son manque de conviction devait être évident car il senti Dazai pouffer contre sa peau, son souffle lui faisant comme des petites décharges. Engourdi, comme ivre, il ne se rendit même pas compte que petit à petit, entre deux baisers, deux effleurements, deux griffures même, ils se déshabillaient, s'arrachaient leurs fringues comme des bestiaux insensibles, des animaux assoiffés de désir, de chair, entre deux morsures dont ils léchaient le sang contre leur peaux ils semblaient pareils à des bêtes. Des clébards meurtris, fiévreux, presque violents.

Allongé sur le lit, le corps tout aussi dévêtu de Dazai le surplombant, ils avaient beau être tous deux dans le même état, Chuuya avait l'impression d'être le seul mit à nu. Comme si un filtre invisible et incassable faisait barrière sur son corps alors même qu'il était collé au sien et qu'il sentait leurs sueurs se mêler. La tête en arrière, les dents serrées, il laissa son plaisir monter crescendo dans son ventre et se propager tout en lui pendant que Dazai le touchait, le possédait même comme s'il lui appartenait, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas et que se retrouver là, tous les deux dans ce lit, lui poussant des gémissements presque plaintifs face aux caresses de son partenaire, n'avait finalement été qu'une issue dont ils auraient du se douter depuis un long moment. Dont lui tout particulièrement aurait du se méfier.

 **-Dazai… Dazai…**

Son nom dansait sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un dangereux leitmotiv dont il ne maîtrisait ni les partitions ni le tempo, il se laissait guider au rythme que le suicidaire lui imposait que seuls quelques gémissements rauques venaient briser. Et en dépit de tous ses efforts, Chuuya ne put empêcher une étrange amertume de se mêler au brasier incendiant son ventre et ses reins, un peu comme une haine sournoise mêlée à une tristesse immense mais qui, un temps, se trouvait aveuglée d'une brume de passion.

 **-Dazai…**

Il le détestait, le haïssait du fond du cœur pour faire naître autant de trouble en lui, lui faire soupirer autant de fois son nom dans un acte pourtant dépourvu d'amour.

 **-Dazai… Dazai !**

Le faire crier parfois, un peu comme si cette colère et cette lassitude qu'il éprouvait chaque jour à son égard se voyait métamorphosée par les ondes qui parcouraient son corps, des ondes si grandes, si plaisantes, presque irréelles. Un tempo plus rapide de sa part, encore.

 **-Dazai !**

Le brun vint lui mettre avec empressement la main sur la bouche, se plaçant juste au-dessus de lui, son regard devenu presque rougeâtre dans la pénombre de sa chambre et une goutte de sueur s'écoulant lentement le long de sa tempe pour ensuite s'écraser le long de sa gorge, Chuuya le trouva insupportablement beau. Et fascinant dans sa domination. Ses joues brûlantes et ses yeux humides tirèrent d'ailleurs un sourire à cet enfoiré qui, goguenard, se permit de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 **-Vas-y, dis encore mon nom…**

 _Difficile avec ta main sur ma bouche!_ Voulu hurler le rouquin en s'agitant en dessous de lui, ne parvenant finalement qu'à attiser encore plus son plaisir en frictionnant ainsi leurs corps. Et de toute manière, maintenant qu'il avait lancé le sujet pour rien au monde il ne permettrait à cet imbécile arrogant de l'entendre à nouveau, sa fierté était déjà suffisamment écrasée comme ça. Et bordel ce qu'il pouvait mourir d'envie de lui enlever ce foutu sourire fier, le sourire de celui qui sait ce qu'il fait et des effets qu'il procure, le sourire du type capable de faire tomber toutes tes barrières d'une main habile, ce qu'il pouvait crever d'envie de lui faire ravaler à cet instant. Mais Dazai contrôlait tout, jusque chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à toutes ces petites choses inscrites en lui que lui-même ne comprenait ou ne maîtrisait pas toujours.

Un geste de sa part, encore plus enivrant que le précédent. Et lui qui, tiraillé, mordit sa main si fort que du sang s'en écoula légèrement, se mêlant à sa salive Chuuya constata d'ailleurs avec une certaine satisfaction que cette action avait fait se tendre son partenaire et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la douleur. Finalement, peut-être que lui aussi était plus troublé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Après tout, irait-il jusqu'à les unir aussi intimement juste pour une mauvaise blague ?

Les yeux presque révulsés, la tête en arrière et la main ensanglantée de Dazai toujours plaquée contre ses lèvres, Chuuya crispa les siennes contre le drap rendu désordonné à cause de leurs mouvements, l'écume devenue pourpre de sa salive s'écoulant le long de sa gorge pour être goûtée par la langue du brun. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent conscience que l'ensemble maladroitement lié qu'ils formaient était parsemé de reflets lunaires, un peu bleutés, donnant à leur tableau une allure presque poétique.

Sous un certain angle, peut-être que tout cela aurait pu paraître beau.

Mais ça bien évidemment ils n'en avaient pas conscience, comment auraient-ils pu de toute manière ? L'un les yeux fermé et l'autre le visage enfoui dans sa tignasse rousse, ils n'avaient conscience que des soubresauts agitant leurs corps et des cris tantôt rauques, tantôt extatiques qu'ils laissaient échapper malgré eux. Affamé, Chuuya ne cessait de goûter à sa chair entre deux gémissements, comme possédé d'une passion trop longtemps étouffée, enfouie, niée. Était-ce pour les mêmes raisons que Dazai ne cessait de lui mordiller l'épaule et le cou ? Était-ce pour ça qu'au détour de ses caresses, il le sentait frémir presque autant que lui ? Dans un dernier mouvement, Dazai se redressa pour le regarder, observer avec satisfaction son visage se tordre de plaisir et ses pommettes devenir écarlates, les yeux à demi-fermés et le corps agité de frissons, il senti rien qu'à cette vision sa jouissance se faire plus grande. Il sourit d'extase en même temps que Chuuya venait contre lui, totalement offert.

Dazai gémit et retira sa main de sa bouche pour l'embrasser presque tendrement, goûtant à son tour sa salive rendue carmin, l'essence de leur duo.

Ils avaient plutôt bon goût…

/

 **-Ainsi donc et d'après le rapport que vous venez de me fournir, cette organisation n'existe plus ?**

Que venait-il de naître plutôt, au détour d'explosion et de sang versé, qu'est-ce qui avait éclot à la lueur barbare de la lune hier soir ?

 **-Affirmatif, l'organisation est définitivement éteinte**. Affirma Dazai en hochant la tête.

 **-Brillant, je n'en attendais pas moi de vous.**

 _Et moi je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !_ Voulu s'exclamer Chuuya tout sauf concentré sur ce que leur disait leur patron, les yeux à moitié baissés, il faisait son maximum pour se tenir à une distance respectable de son partenaire sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons mais bon sang ! Ils avaient beau être à un mètre l'un de l'autre il avait l'impression que leurs peaux s'aimantaient même à travers leurs vêtements. Et Dazai à côté de lui, toujours professionnel avec son éternel poker face… Comme si tout était parfaitement normal, une matinée ordinaire au sein de la pègre.

Mori croisa les doigts en faisant grincer le cuir de ses gants alors qu'un sourire carnassier prenait place sur son visage anguleux, rendu plus austère encore par ses raides cheveux noir. Chuuya avait toujours trouvé le visage de son patron... Dérangeant, non pas qu'il soit du genre à s'arrêter sur ce type de détails mais cet homme dégageait vraiment une aura qui lui apparaissait tout sauf saine : ses petits yeux cernés étaient enfoncé dans leurs orbites et ses pupilles apparaissaient si souvent fines qu'elles lui donnaient un air de chat malfaisant. Le jais de ses cheveux était si profond que ces derniers n'avaient aucun reflet même à la lumière et surtout, surtout son sourire était vraiment tout sauf celui d'une personne de confiance.

Tordu et avec une méchante fossette, s'il n'avait pas été son boss et une figure d'autorité conscientisée et acquise depuis des années, jamais Chuuya n'aurait accepté de travailler pour lui. Trop risqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que du jour au lendemain ce dernier n'allait pas lui planter un couteau dans le dos en le jugeant dispensable ou pire, nuisible ? Et puis même, admettons que cela ne sois pas le cas Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas particulièrement la façon dont il regardait Dazai. Une espèce d'éclat pervers semblait animer ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur son partenaire et une impression désagréable d'avoir manqué quelque chose le saisissait chaque fois qu'il les voyait interagir ou même simplement se regarder. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux autrefois ? Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que ce sentiment le tiraillait et même s'ils étaient partenaires Dazai était doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments, jamais il ne lui aurait dévoilé quoi que ce soit même s'il le lui avait demandé (surtout même).

Difficile à évaluer comme situation, néanmoins cette matinée ne faisait pas exception et malgré ses troubles Chuuya percevait très bien la tendance bizarre qu'avait Mori de le regarder en coin de façon un peu trop appuyée, peut-être aussi parce que Dazai avait toujours été la coqueluche de l'organisation et particulièrement aux yeux de Mori qui l'avait toujours perçu comme un enfant prodige à tel point que des rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'il le considérait comme un fils et probablement héritier. Mais bon, connaissant Dazai ce n'était pas près d'arriver : malgré son efficacité et son professionnalisme, son acolyte suicidaire était un véritable électron libre et bien que fin stratège il n'accepterait jamais de se ranger et de renoncer à tout un tas de petits plaisirs pour le simple fait de commander, même si cela signifiait devenir l'homme le plus puissant de la ville.

Oui Dazai était le genre de mec à refuser une prime aussi grosse juste pour continuer d'agir en parfaite symbiose avec ses émotions instables et uniquement celles-ci. Oui ce type était fou. Oui c'était avec ce type qu'il avait couché hier soir.

 _-Raaaah j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas y penser !_ Se fustigea-t-il intérieurement non sans sentir un nœud se nicher dans son estomac.

Ses oreilles le brûlaient et il était certain que malgré sa tête baissée elles étaient visibles de Dazai, dont il avait d'ailleurs senti le regard en coin. Comment pouvait-il être aussi doué pour percevoir le moindre de ses troubles, était-il aussi devin qu'il le laissait sous entendre ? Cet enfoiré semblait vraiment avoir un contrôle sur tout, la ville, ses collègues et même au lit.

 _-Arrête d'y penser !_ Se dit-il à nouveau en pinceau les lèvres.

La situation était vraiment embarrassante, il avait l'impression que sur son front étaient encore inscrites les effluves et empreintes de leur rapport, que sa salive avait encore le goût de son sang mêlée à leur sueur… C'en devenait risible, qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit bon sang ? Et dire que cette fois il n'avait même pas l'excuse de l'alcool ! Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se sortir de tout cela, maintenant que ce cap qu'il ne pensait jamais franchir avec lui avait été souillé ?

Souillé… Ce mot le fit presque sourire on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un crime. Quoi qu'après tout c'était peut-être le cas.

 **-Chuuya, tu m'écoutes ?**

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant la voix sournoise de son boss, perdu dans ses pensées voilà déjà 5 bonnes minutes qu'il n'écoutait plus ce que ce dernier leur racontait. Il devait se reprendre, même si Mori abordait un sourire naturel il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à se vexer facilement. Et puis il anticipait déjà les remarques moqueuses de Dazai une fois sortis de la pièce.

 **-Navré boss.**

 **-Tes blessures te font encore souffrir ?**

 **-Un peu mais n'ayez crainte elles ne m'empêcheront pas de faire mon job.**

 **-Fort bien, tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux ton pouvoir alors c'est très intéressant.**

Pas vraiment vu l'évanouissement de plusieurs heures ayant suivi l'utilisation, et en étant tout à fait honnête certaines le tiraillaient encore sévèrement ce matin, notamment une plaie au bras gauche qui s'était rouverte hier soir après… Leurs activités. D'ailleurs celles-ci n'avaient pas du arranger son état.

Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait prit bon sang ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se laisser embarquer ! Il aurait du savoir dès le départ que tout ceci risquait de mal finir, il s'en doutait déjà même mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ça irait aussi loin ! Quel duo d'imbéciles chroniques ils formaient.

Cela dit Mori avait raison sur un point, une telle utilisation l'aurait sûrement cloué au lit pendant 3 jours il y a de cela quelques années. Aujourd'hui bien que souffrant quand même de plaies sévères et de douleurs musculaires il était parvenu à se lever et à se rendre à ce compte-rendu tôt le matin comme après n'importe quelle mission et ce, simplement après une bonne nuit de sommeil. En omettant évidemment tout le reste…

Il nota donc avec une petite pointe de satisfaction qu'avec le temps son corps se montrait de plus en plus résistant ou plutôt récupérait plus vite, c'était déjà ça de prit.

 **-Je vous accorde votre journée en récompense du travail bien fait** , Décréta Mori en décroisant les jambes pour les remettre telle quelle aussitôt, **vous l'avez bien mérité vous deux. Double Noir était vraiment une superbe idée j'aurais encore pleins de missions pour vous dans les jours et les mois à venir.**

 **-Merci boss, en quoi consisteront-elles si je puis me permettre ?**

 **-Je vous les communiquerai en temps voulu, vous pouvez disposer.**

Malgré la frustration de ne pas avoir plus de réponses ils n'insistèrent pas et tournèrent les talons, non sans que l'un ne sente le regard appuyé de son patron dans son dos.

La traversée du bâtiment jusqu'à la sortie fut une véritable torture, Chuuya n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer et dormir pour ne plus penser à rien et surtout pas à Dazai, mais non à la réflexion il ne pouvait même pas se réfugier dans son lit vu qu'ils l'avaient partagé il y a de cela plusieurs heures ! Comment faire du coup ? Tout son appartement allait lui rappeler son partenaire et les souvenirs de la nuit, comment allaient-ils faire maintenant pour travailler ensembles ?

Tous deux ne pipèrent mot durant la traversée jusqu'à la sortie, bien que de son côté Dazai observait du coin de l'œil son acolyte avec un air satisfait et goguenard : décidemment Chuuya était bien trop émotif, c'en était presque touchant. Il avait bien remarqué son air déboussolé et totalement à l'ouest depuis leur réveil ce matin, fort heureusement pour lui il n'avait émergé qu'une heure après et avait ainsi évité le moment gênant de le voir couché à ses côtés, même si en soit la scène aurait pu être très drôle.

De son côté il se trouvait… Partagé, satisfait mais pas que, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'était le reste. Un peu d'amusement sans doute mais aussi autre chose. Encore un mystère à résoudre chez lui…

Une fois dehors, Chuuya n'y tint plus, comme il l'avait prédit :

 **-Tu comptes me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ?**

Le pauvre, si prévisible.

 **-Pourquoi, ça te déranges ? T'avais pourtant pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier soir...**

Le rouquin sentit ses joues le brûler et il gronda, mal à l'aise :

 **-C'était rien du tout hier soir, on va tous les deux oublier cet énorme moment d'égarement et d'absurdité de notre part et ne plus jamais y repenser voilà tout ! -En as-tu vraiment l'envie ?** Le questionna Dazai en s'approchant jusqu'à presque coller son corps contre le sien.

Instinctivement, Chuuya eut un mouvement de recul mais trop léger pour ne pas être troublé aussi bien par leur proximité que par la question. Avait-il vraiment envie d'enterrer tout ça, de ne plus jamais repenser ni reparler de ses regards, ses caresses, leur complicité étrange, le plaisir qu'il avait senti les parcourir tous les deux, souhaitait-il vraiment faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé ? Il eut peur, peur d'une réponse qu'il ne connaissait pas, une réponse encore bien trop floue. Il se réfugia alors derrière ce qu'il connaissait le plus.

- **Et toi alors ?** Argua-t-il méchamment à l'encontre du brun toujours souriant, **pourquoi t'insistes, je t'ai fais de l'effet à ce point-là ? Ca y est t'es tombé amoureux, tu voudrais qu'on se souvienne de ce moment incroyable et romantique qu'on a partagé pour vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour ?**

 **-Fais gaffe dit comme ça je pourrai croire que t'essaye de me dire quelque chose…**

 **-La ferme ! J'ai rien à te dévoiler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je te supporte déjà en tant que partenaire pour Double Noir tu crois sincèrement que je tiens à t'avoir dans mon lit tous les matins ? Dans tes rêves momie ambulante !**

Dazai se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme agacé.

 **-Arrête donc de me hurler dessus espèce de petit roquet tu me donnes mal à la tête. -Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit roquet !** S'écria Chuuya en l'attrapant par le col dans le but de lui coller une droite.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, Dazai s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. Rien de bien passionné, même pas un échange rien, juste un toucher, plutôt doux, presque… Gentil. Venant de lui et surtout à son égard cela relevait du miracle et de l'inédit. Abasourdi, les yeux encore grands ouverts, il ne réalisa la situation que lorsque son acolyte décolla lentement ses lèvres des siennes, son regard si sombre planté dans le sien trop clair, rendu brumeux par la peur et le doute.

 _Veux-tu vraiment oublier ?_

Son regard était si intense, si parlant : bien que dehors et juste devant le QG il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous deux nus l'un contre l'autre.

 _Te contenteras-tu du reste maintenant ?_

 **-Qu'est-ce tu veux Dazai ?** Murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque, empreint d'une colère inquiète.

 _Et toi qu'est-ce tu veux ?_

Son partenaire sourit dans un mélange de résignation et de cynisme quoi qu'un tantinet infantile, tout en se penchant à nouveau vers lui l'air confiant. Effleurant ses lèvres de son souffle chaud, il fut satisfait de voir le corps du rouquin frémir, examinant son visage fin de son unique œil, il le détailla pendant de longues secondes, des secondes interminables pour Chuuya qui finalement n'obtint qu'une réponse vague :

 **-Comprendre.**

Et sans qu'ils ne sachant vraiment pourquoi, cette réponse sembla les inciter à se mordre les lèvres à nouveau.


End file.
